Bidding Desire (Delena)
by MoonlitDesire2
Summary: #Delena. Elena Gilbert, siempre soñó con la libertad. Siempre soñó en ser como los pájaros, tener alas y volar, pero, nunca se imagino, que su deseo se convertiría en todo lo contrario, la libertad que ella siempre añoro, llegaría de una forma distinta. Su destino ahora pertenece a otra persona, toda ella pertenece a alguien mas. Su vida ha sido comprada y borrada totalmente.
1. Prologo

¿Que es la libertad? Siempre me lo he preguntado. Nunca me imaginé, que la libertad se me presentaría en la manera mas equivocada, que a pesar de que mi corazón se sentía libre, no lo era. Él me poseía por un engaño. Comprada como una esclava en una subasta del mercado negro. Mí vida dio un giro total. Toda mí vida había sido borrada, yo no existía, era como si nunca hubiera nacido. Mi comprador, era mi único apoyo, aunque para él solo fuera una pieza en su verdadero juego. Yo formaba parte de una historia demasiado complicada. Pero ante todas esas situaciones, él me abría un nuevo mundo, un mundo diferente, del cual yo quería descubrir. Pero no solo quería descubrir su mundo, también quería descubrir su alma, ¿si es que aun poseía una?


	2. Capitulo 1 Primera parte

Me gustaba observar al pequeño pájaro, que se posaba en el arbusto afuera de la ventana de mi puesto de trabajo. Mi mente se perdía por momentos en ese ser majestuoso. Nunca podía dejar de imaginar, en que el era libre, podía volar a donde él quisiera. Suspire, mientras mi mente vagaba en ese sentimiento.

¿Que se sentía ser un pájaro? Con grandes alas y volar a donde quisiera. A pesar, de que yo era una mujer ya adulta que trabajaba. Me sentía prisionera. A mis veintidós, no me sentía libre. Con gran deseo, deseaba ser ese pájaro, abrir mis alas y volar lejos, conocer otra vida, conocer el mundo. Cuando era una adolescente, siempre soñe con viajar a todas partes del mundo. Viajar y vivir una vida de sueño, pero cuando creces y aterrizas en la realidad, esos sueños se hacen espuma.

Suspire, tratando de no hundirme en la nostalgia que me atrapaba, cada vez que mi mente se llenaba de esos deseos, me ponían triste.

Era Lunes, un día ajetreado en la oficina del pequeño bufete de abogados donde trabajo. Ser asistente de un abogado tan tacaño, no es fácil. Su bufete no es muy grande, ni famoso, bueno, mi paga lo reflejaba. Pero era suficiente para cubrir la vida que mis padres me habían otorgado, aunque mi madre ya no estuviera con nosotros para poder ver en lo que me había convertido.

Con mis manos en la barbilla, perdida en esa sensación. Sentí el peso de una mano fuerte en mi hombro. Me hizo saltar del susto.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto Maria, su ceño estaba fruncido. Asentí el rostro con una media sonrisa—. Te veías perdida por un momento.

—Lo siento —suspire, ahuyentando mi leve perdida en un espacio solo mio—. ¿Necesitabas algo? —pregunte aterrizando de nuevo en la realidad, ella sonrió dándome una nota, la tome y la medio leí, deje salir el aire algo cansada—. ¿No te dijo que necesitaba? —ella negó con el rostro. Rodé los ojos y me levante de mi lugar.

Camine hasta su oficina. Mi jefe era un hombre de cincuenta y cinco años, no era muy agraciado, además tenia un muy mal carácter. Constantemente vivía aguantándole sus malos humores que muchas veces desquitaba conmigo.

Toqué levemente la puerta, su voz grave se escucho del otro lado invitándome a pasar.

—Mr. Robertson, ¿me ha mandado a llamar? —pregunte arrugando la pequeña nota en mi mano. Pasando hasta la mitad de la oficina. El hombre canoso, arrugo aun mas los ojos, me hizo señas para que entrara del todo, me ofreció la silla enfrente de su escritorio. Era raro, el año y medio que llevaba trabajando aquí, nunca me había tratado con amabilidad, tal vez tenia pensado despedirme. Mi corazón empezó acelerarse. Sabia que mi paga no era buena, pero me ayudaba a pagar mi pequeño departamento y todo lo necesario que cubrían mis gastos.

—Srta. Gilbert, necesito que me haga un enorme favor —sus ojos se elevaron a mi rostro mientras yo tomaba asiento. Él lucia distinto.

—¿De que se trata Mr. Robertson? —pose mis manos algo nerviosa en mis piernas—. Sabe que mientras este en mi alcance, no habrá ningún problema —él se levanto de su enorme silla arreglándose el saco, tratando de que el botón le cerrara pero su gran estomago se lo impedía. Abrió uno de sus cajones sacando un pequeño sobre amarillo. Lo apretó fuerte antes de ponerlo enfrente para que lo tomara.

—Tome —musito lento. Me levante de mi sitio y tome el sobre. No entendía que era toda esta atmósfera tan extraña. No era la primera vez que hacia encargos para él, incluso aveces, me hacia correr hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, para entregar algún paquete que claramente podía mandarlo por correo.

—Muy bien, ¿a donde desea que lo lleve? —Miami era enorme. Nunca sabia a donde me iba a enviar.

—Necesito que vallas al Hotel Ritz Carlton. Entrégales el sobre —paso sus manos por su cabello, sus ojos se veian algo desorbitados—. Yo tenia una junta con ellos, pero por razones personales no puedo presentarme, así que necesito que usted se presente en mi lugar.

—Muy bien, con gusto —aprete el sobre para medio sentir que era lo que contenía, pero se sentía que solo eran papeles.

—Te daré instrucciones claras en como necesito que lo entregues —sus ojos volvieron a posarse en mi rostro. No comprendía su repentino nerviosismo ante este encargo. Muchas veces, había realizado tareas de este tipo, por eso me intrigaba su forma de actuar. Trate de limpiar mi paranoica mente, era lógico que estaba así por el repentino problema que tenia, el cual estaba impidiéndole ir a esa reunión.

El Hotel Ritz Carlton era un hotel de cinco estrellas. Muy famoso por su espectacular constructura y sus diversos servicios. Al tener una junta en dicho lugar, solo significaba, que esa, era una reunión importante.

—Esta bien —dije con una sonrisa. Sus ojos se calmaron un poco. Saque mi pequeña libreta de uno de mis bolsillos, para anotar las instrucciones.

—Debe entrar por la parte de las descargas. Cuando esté allí, pregunte por Tyler, él le preguntara que hace allí. El lugar es muy exclusivo por eso la desconfianza. Entrégele el sobre para que lo abra y lo lea, él debe devolverle el sobre, después la redirigirá hacia el lugar donde debe entregarlo y dejarlo con ellos —asenti con el rostro, mientras escribía todo en mi libreta—. Debe estar ahí a las seis de la tarde, ni un minuto mas, ni un minuto menos —trague saliva ante ese detalle tan demandante.

—Muy bien, así lo haré, ¿algo mas? —pregunte alzando el rostro, dejando de escribir en la libreta. Una sonrisa nerviosa se pinto en su cara.

—No puede decirle a nadie. Es algo personal y no quiero que las personas aquí se enteren —eso era aun mas extraño. Pero trate de no prestarle importancia—. Siento esto tan repentino.

—No se preocupe. Para eso estoy, además que este es mi trabajo.

—Gracias, Señorita Gilbert —sonreí dándome media vuelta. Un frió me atravesó la espina dorsal, sentía su mirada fija en mi. Volteé levemente el rostro, él sostenía una sonrisa algo perturbadora. Cerré la puerta detrás de mi. Me golpeé las mejillas varias veces, para dejar de pensar idioteces. El ver películas de terror me estaba afectando.

Me dirigí hacia la pequeña sala de refrigerios, necesitaba un café urgente. Unos cuantos empleados se encontraban tomándose un tiempo libre. Les di una sonrisa suave, mientras me acercaba a la jarra de café. Tome mi taza y vacié el líquido caliente dentro de esta, lo lleve a mis labios aspirando el olor. Siempre, tomaba el café negro y amargo, la sensación que me provocaba al bajar por mi garganta era placentera. Ramiro, uno de mis compañeros se acerco a mi saludando con su mano.

—Elena, ¿que era lo que quería el jefe? —baje la taza a la altura de mi pecho, mientras mis ojos viajan a su curioso rostro.

—Asuntos que el no puede atender —sonreí, volviendo a subir la taza de café a mis labios, no dándole mas detalles. Él levanto una ceja algo molesto.

Sabia que algunos compañeros, sacaban rumores que el jefe me tenia especial atención por que me acostaba con él. Grandes idiotas. No era así, yo era su asistente, por esa razón, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo haciendo sus encargos. Además, el jefe me había advertido que no podía contar nada a nadie.

Algo cabizbaja camine de nuevo a mi escritorio. No quería seguir en esa sala, ellos me observaban con recelo. Maria apareció con una sonrisa.

—Y bien, ¿que era lo que necesitaba el vejete ese? —ella mas que nadie lo detestaba. Pero, tenia un buen puesto en esta empresa, por esa razón lo aguantaba. Maria, era una de las asistentes mejor pagadas en esta pequeña firma, se había vuelto algo cercana a mi.

—Un encargo —escondí el sobre abajo de una pila de papeles. Sus cejas se fruncieron en duda. Suspiro sonriendo.

—Bien, ¿no necesitas ayuda?

—No, yo puedo sola. Pero gracias por ofrecerte —encendí mi ordenador para quitarme de encima a Maria, sabia que si ella presionaba, terminaría diciéndole que era el encargo tan misterioso de el vejete de nuestro jefe. Volvió a sonreír, se dio media vuelta caminando hasta su oficina. Deje salir el aire aliviada, tenia que llenar un montón de formas antes de que fueran las seis.

El día se paso volando, lo había sentido tan corto. Debía irme una media hora antes de la salida del trabajo, para poder estar a la hora acordada en el hotel.

Tomé mi celular, lo coloque en mi bolso junto con el sobre. Al ver que yo me marcharía media hora antes de la salida, algunos compañeros clavaron sus frías miradas en mi rostro. Maria, iba pasando, al verme tan apurada se acerco a mi.

—Elena ¿ya te vas? —asentí, ordenando mis cosas—. ¿No necesitas que te de un aventón?, voy a una junta, puedo dejarte donde desees.

—No es necesario. Tomare un taxi.

—Muy bien, como desees. Que tengas un buen día. —se despido de mi dándome una leve palmada en la espalda.

Esa oferta me hubiera caído del cielo, si no fuera por que nadie podía enterarse a donde me dirigía. Mi sueldo no me permitía comprarme un auto, así que constantemente utilizaba el autobús o el metro. Los taxis, solo me los permitía cuando salia a comer con alguna compañera o cuando salia sola a ver alguna película. Yo era una mujer solitaria, no tenia amigos, mucho menos novio. El novio mas resiente que había tenido, había sido hace un año. Ahora mismo, no estaba interesada en ninguna relación, no quería, ni tampoco la necesitaba. Mis relaciones pasadas habían sido un fiasco.

Baje a paso acelerado. Mi jefe estaba en la planta baja. Se acerco a mi con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras yo batallaba tratando de encontrar mi teléfono para poder observar la hora.

—¿Ya se va, Señorita Gilbert ? —pregunto observándome de pies a cabeza. Nunca lo había hecho antes. Me removí un poco, su mirada me incomodo.

—Así es, me iré media hora antes para poder llegar a tiempo. —elevo su mano a mi hombro, la dejo caer con fuerza.

—Suerte —volví a observar sus ojos algo confundida.

—¿Esta seguro que no puede asistir usted? parece bastante importante —era algo atrevido de mi parte cuestionar las decisiones de mi jefe, pero su actitud me impulsaba hacer las preguntas.

—Así es, , ahora mismo tengo que salir, mi esposa esta enferma, así que debo atender esto primero —así que se trataba de su esposa. Sentí una presión en el pecho, yo aquí haciendo preguntas que no debía y él con una gran angustia.

—Lo siento tanto, espero se recupere. No se preocupe, entregare el sobre sin ningún percance —el volvió a sonreír.

—Se que así sera.

—Que tenga un buen día —me despedí y salí hacia afuera del edificio. Alcé una mano para parar un taxi, enseguida, antes de que pudiera parpadear, uno ya estaba enfrente de mi. Subí en este y me dirigí hacia el Hotel Ritz.

Faltaban diez minutos para la seis. Estaba algo alarmada, ya que aun me faltaba una esquina, el trafico no dejaba avanzar al taxi. Mi corazón estaba latiendo en mis orejas. Analicé el panorama, si corría hacia el lugar podía llegar a tiempo. Saque unos billetes de mi bolso y se los entregue al taxista, era de mas, pero no espere el cambio. Con gran rapidez salí del taxi, y emprendí carrera hacia el Hotel. Podía divisarlo de aquí. Era enorme, era uno de los hoteles mas famosos de Miami.

Me sostuve de la pared de la entrada. Las piernas me temblaban, mi corazón latía en mi garganta. Faltaban tres minutos para la seis, había podido llegar a tiempo. Aunque mi respiración estaba incontrolable, en verdad había corrido demasiado. Trate de estabilizar mi respiración, me acomode la falda y el cuello de mi blusa, sentí unas pequeñas gotas de sudor correr por mi espalda. No pensé, cuando me eche a correr que tal vez mi aspecto importaba al entrar en este lugar. Aunque iba vestida formalmente, la carrera me había acalorado, el sudor lo sentía a flor de piel. Tome las puntas de mi blusa y la agite, para evitar que se manchara con sudor. El calor de Miami podía ser severo. Entre mis piernas sentía humedad, la carrera me había sacado el jugo. Camine hasta encontrar la parte trasera donde hacían las descargas, tal y como mi jefe me lo había indicado.

Era todo un ajetreo. Bajaban cajas de todos los tamaños y las introducían por una enorme puerta que daba hacia dentro del edificio. Había bastante personal, se movían de un lado hacia el otro, parecían hormigas. Me acerque a un muchacho como de unos dieciocho años. Sus ojos verdes viajaron a mi rostro al verme enfrente de él.

—¡Hola! Disculpa que te moleste, pero, ¿esta Tyler? —él frunció las cejas, me inspecciono una vez mas antes de hablar.

—Claro —suspiro antes de soltar el grito—. ¡Tyler! una muñeca te busca —fruncí las cejas algo molesta. Él me ladeo una sonrisa, mostrando un pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda, gire los ojos hacia otra dirección, él dejo salir una risita burlesca—. Espéralo allí, no tarda —murmuro, mientras yo seguía con los ojos desviados.

—Gracias —le conteste seca. Se adentro en el edificio, mientras otro joven salia de este, se acerco a mi, de igual forma, me inspecciono de arriba hacia abajo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —pregunto con el rostro contraído en duda. Cuadro los hombros antes de cruzarse de brazos. Con torpeza saque el sobre de mi bolso, se lo entregue. Él lo abrió sin despegar su mirada de la mia, me removí un poco. Bueno el hombre era atractivo, pelo negro, piel bronceada, musculoso, barbilla cuadrada. Sus ojos cafés oscuros, su mirada era algo penetrante. Vestía una playera blanca pegada a su cuerpo, marcaba sus cuadros y su enorme pecho, unos vaqueros azul oscuro, botas estilo biker. De el sobre saco una hoja rosa, solo le dio una leve vista y la volvió a introducir, me la entrego sacudiendo sus hombros—. Bien, acompañame —se dio la vuelta a paso acelerado. Tarde en conectar mis pasos, debía seguirlo, pero él se movía rápido.

Entramos en el edificio. Era claro, que era la parte de la cocina y era espectacular. Los chefs trabajaban arduamente en sus platos. Tyler se movía con gracia entre los empleados que no paraban de moverse, me tope con unos cuantos. Pase disculpadome con todos.

Llegamos a un elevador, él presiono el botón para ir hacia abajo, ¿acaso debíamos ir al sótano? El elevador sonó y se abrió, él me dio el paso, tenia que darle crédito, era amable. Entre en este, él me siguió. Presionó el botón del estacionamiento subterráneo, las puertas se cerraron, y el silencio se hizo tétrico, solo se escuchaba mi respiración. Pase mis manos una arriba de la otra. Sentí su mirada en mí, volteé mi rostro hacia él, me sonrió apretando los ojos.

—¿Como te llamas? —pregunto, introduciendo sus manos en su bolsillo.

—E-elena —respondí algo torpe. ¿Que me sucedía?, parecía que toda esta situación me estaba poniendo nerviosa, o la falta de novio desde hacia ya un año quería jugar con mis hormonas.

—¿Elena? Hmph... es bonito —dijo en un suspiro—. Tú, eres bonita —murmuro antes de desviar la mirada. Sentí un calor empezar atravesar desde mis orejas hasta mis mejillas. Tenía que calmarme. El elevador volvió a timbrar abriendo la puerta, él me hizo señas para darme el paso nuevamente, baje el rostro saliendo del elevador—. Ven, es hacia acá —dijo con voz gruesa, dirigiéndome hasta una puerta de metal. Lo seguí hasta esta. Abrió la puerta, unas escaleras en forma de caracol dirigían el camino hasta abajo—. Después de ti —con una suave sonrisa me dio de nuevo el paso. Mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho. Esto ya era demasiado extraño. Nerviosa me acerque al primer escalón, trague saliva, esta situación empezaba a incomodarme—. El sobre, debe ser entregado allí abajo —su aliento me pego a la altura de mi oreja, la piel se me encrespo, él estaba demasiado cerca, casi presionando mi espalda.

—¡O-o-oh! esta bien —deje salir un suspiro alarmado. Me había tomado por sorpresa su repentina cercanía. Me sostuve del riel de las escaleras, empecé a bajar lentamente, tomándome mi tiempo, el joven dejo salir el aire algo desesperado.

Mis ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando llegue hasta el ultimo escalón, mi quijada cayo abierta. Era impresionante, esto era como sacado de una película. El lugar, era como un hotel subterráneo. Pisos brillantes de mármol blanco, podía ver mi reflejo en estos, las paredes color perla, no habían ventanas por que era lógico, estábamos bajo tierra, pero la iluminación era sorprendente, las luces maravillosas, el lugar tenia varios candelabros que caían como telarañas adornado con cristales relucientes, una enorme fuente al frente del enorme salón, adornaba el lugar, sin contar las esculturas, cuadros y finos muebles en todas partes.

Una joven rubia, se nos acerco con una Ipad en las manos. Sus tacones resonaban en cada paso, nos inspeccionó con sus enormes ojos azules, eran como el agua que caía de la extraordinaria fuente.

—¡Hola bienvenidos! —saludo con una enorme y dulce sonrisa. Le sonreí de vuelta.

—Esto es sorprendente —deje salir en una suspiro. Tyler me codeo levemente, moví la cabeza en duda. No entendía que era lo que quería.

—El sobre, entrégaselo —musito enfadado.

—¡Oh! claro, perdón es que todo esto es sorprendente —sin poner atención a mi bolso saque el sobre, se lo entregue a la joven, ella lo tomo, sin abrirlo empezó a escribir en el Ipad que traía en sus manos.

—Muy bien, acompañame —me dijo dándole una mirada de complicidad a Tyler.

—Adios, suerte —observe algo confundida a Tyler, el me guiño un ojo antes de darse la vuelta y regresar por donde habíamos llegado. Sacudí el rostro, estas personas eran extrañas. La joven, suspiro haciéndome señas para que la siguiera, hice lo que me dijo. Nos dirigimos hacia un cuarto enorme, no había nada en este lugar mas que un enorme closet y unas cuantas sillas de cuero blanco.

—Toma asiento por favor, pronto estarán contigo —sonrio de lado. Salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Me encamine hasta el asiento y me senté. Era cómodo. Todo esto era sorprendente, aun no procesaba el estar abajo de un hotel y que aun así esto luciera como otro hotel subterráneo. Trate de inspeccionar el lugar, me dio curiosidad que solo hubiera un enorme armario en esta habitación. Me levante vagamente y me acerque a este, puse mis manos en la perilla cuando escuche a alguien entrar en la habitación, me sobresalte.

—¡Lo siento! —respondí automáticamente al ver que me habían pillado husmeando. Dos jóvenes entraron, vestían uniformes, pude distinguir por que las dos usaban lo mismo.

—No te preocupes —respondieron al unisono. Sus ojos viajaron a mi ropa— Necesitamos cambiarte —replicaron, me hice un paso hacia atrás, no entendiendo a que se referían.

—¿¡Cambiarme!? —pregunte aun confundida. Una de ellas se acerco a mi, empezó a desabotonar mi blusa, me aleje espantada— ¡Esperen! ¿qu-e que significa esto? —ellas rodaron los ojos algo molestas.

—No puedes presentarte así, ¿no te lo dijeron? —les negué con el rostro.

—¿Decirme que? —ellas nos prestaron atención a mi pregunta. Abrieron el armario, y miles de colores inundaron mis ojos. El armario estaba lleno de vestidos, trajes, zapatos de mujer y de hombre. Todo era maravilloso—. ¡Wow! est-o es sorprendente —cruzaron una mirada entre ellas, sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

—Tómalo como una aventura —dude por un momento, pero al final acepte. Tal vez, mi asignación consistía en presentarme ante la junta. Aunque mi jefe no me lo había explicado, pero solo eso me explicaba por que tanto ajetreo, debía seguir con esto, tal vez, este era un buen negocio, y me lo había confiado a mi, tal vez, hasta me conseguiría un ascenso, vaya que lo necesitaba.

Resignada deje que ellas me vistieran, me maquillaran e incluso me peinaran. Después de media hora estaba lista. Me habían puesto un vestido rojo de encaje que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo. El vestido era algo corto para mi gusto, el escote que tenia en los hombros dejaba mi piel expuesta, un escote en forma de V al frente que mostraba la linea que dividía mis senos, con unos tacos de aguja de color negro, maquillaje leve

—Como un diamante —suspiro una de las chicas, con el peine a la altura de sus labios.

—Seguro, seras la mas aclamada —dijo la otra arreglando mis pestañas. No las entendía, pero no puse mucho entendimiento a sus palabras.

—¿Y ahora? —pregunte, la duda llenando mi cerebro.

—¡Vamos, ya es hora! —exclamaron. No sabia cuanto había estado aquí, pero de seguro ya era algo tarde. Lo bueno de mi tiempo es que nadie me esperaba en casa. Tome mi bolso, pero una de las chicas me lo quito haciéndome un gesto de que ella lo cargaría, asentí resignada.

Las jóvenes me dirigieron hacia otro enorme salón. Mis tacones estaban algo altos, me costaba caminar con ellos. Nunca usaba demasiado taco, así que no estaba acostumbrada.

—Ten, colócate esto antes de entrar a esta habitación —alce las manos y tome el antifaz que una de ellas me estaba entregando, lo eleve a la altura de mis ojos para inspeccionarlo. Era negro, con plumas rojas, cubierto de diamantina.

—¿Por que debo usar esto? —ellas rodaron los ojos.

—Haces demasiadas preguntas, solo colócatelo y ya —la chica lo ajusto a mi rostro, suspire dejando que lo colocara.

Entre en la habitación. Habían unas cuantas personas aquí, todas con antifaces cubriendo sus rostros. Una joven, me observo de arriba hacia abajo, se acerco a mi algo ansiosa.

—¿Sabes por que nos reunieron aquí? —me pregunto con temor en sus palabras, negué con el rostro alzando los hombros. No sabia que hacíamos aquí, yo estaba igual que ella. El ambiente en esta habitación se podía cortar con un cuchillo, todos lucían nerviosos, perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Un malestar empezó a formarse en mi estomago. Volteé el rostro para buscar a las jóvenes, pero ya no estaban. Mi bolso se lo había quedado una de ellas. La puerta se abrió abruptamente, dos hombres de trajes negros entraron. Tenían unas gafas oscuras, así que no podíamos ver sus ojos. Tomaron a una chica del brazo y bruscamente la sacaron de la habitación. Me sobresalte un poco, esa no era manera de tratar a alguien. Los murmuros empezaron a crecer. Camine hasta la puerta, en un intento de salir de la habitación, cuando esta de nuevo volvió abrirse abruptamente, casi me daba en el rostro.

—¡Wow! —musito uno de los hombres, al ver que casi me desfiguraba la nariz—, ten mas cuidado, si llegas a lastimarte valdrás mucho menos —mi mente trato de analizar lo que acababa de decirme, _"Valdrás mucho menos"_ ¿a que se refería? El hombre me tomo del brazo, me removí fuerte para que me soltara, su compañero entro sosteniéndome del otro brazo—. ¡No hagas escándalo! —su voz tosca y fuerte, me corrió por la espina dorsal. Me jalaron por el pasillo, me removí varias veces peleando para que me soltaran, pero mi fuerza era en vano. Llegamos hacia otra puerta, la abrieron con cautela. Entramos en la habitación. Estaba toda oscura, no podía ver nada, pero escuchaba bullicios, personas hablando—. Espera aquí. Ya es tu turno —su respiración acaparo mis sentidos, había bajado el rostro para hablarme, ellos eran bastante altos parecían unas torres. No podía protestar, el miedo empezaba a invadir-me.

—¡Dem-ando que me digan! ¿donde estoy? —mi voz salio quebrada. Uno de los hombres me apretó del brazo, el dolor invadió mi cuerpo, su agarre era fuerte, brusco.

—¡Has silencio zorra! —sus palabras me congelaron. Una leve luz color azul se encendió, mostrando un hombre en un traje blanco, me puso una mano al frente esperando que se la tomara, al ver que no le respondí el gesto, el mismo me tomo de la muñeca arrastrándome hasta unas escaleras, casi tropiezo al llegar al escalón de arriba. Alcé la mirada y la luz que me pego en los ojos me dejo ciega totalmente. Sólo pude escuchar la voz del hombre.

—Muy bien, ¡para nuestro siguiente objeto! —con miedo cerré y abrí mis ojos, tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz, mi visión se esclareció. Me dí cuenta que estaba sobre una plataforma. El hombre del traje blanco sostenía un microfono—. Nuestro siguiente objeto, N.13 Elena Gilbert, una joven de veintidós años, nacida y crecida aquí en la ciudad de Miami —algo confundida por la luz y todo a mi alrededor, me dí cuenta que el objeto del que hablaba era yo. Todavía, la cabeza dándome vueltas, pude notar que estábamos en una subasta. Las personas sentadas enfrente del escenario, sostenían unas paletas como las que entregan en esas ventas. Todos tenían el rostro cubierto con antifaces, como en una fiesta de mascaras, pero por sus vestimentas se podía notar que eran personas con mucho dinero. El hombre prosiguió—, Elena, es una joven, brillante, atlética y para cerrar, es experta con las armas —estupefacta voltee mi rostro hacia el hombre con el traje blanco. Él sonreía maliciosamente. Se acercó al pequeño podio, que tenia por un lado, sobre este, tenia marro de madera, de esos que usan los jueces en la corte. Suspiro hondo y malicia llenaron sus exaltadas pupilas antes de hablar—. Puede ser de ustedes, para todas sus necesidades o sus mas bajos placeres —mi corazón salto a mi boca, que demonios. Me sobresalte y hablé.

—¿¡Que demonios pasa aquí!? —exclame furiosa, confundida. Mi cerebro estaba tratando de comprender que era todo esto, no lo podía creer, por un momento creía que estaba soñando—, esto es una broma ¿cierto? —exclame en otro intento de reírme de esta situación tan sacada de una película. El hombre ignoró mis palabras, alzo el marro y lo dejo caer fuertemente en el podio.

—Empezamos con ¡tres millones! ¡tres millones! ¿¡quien ofrece cuatro!? —un hombre calvo levantó su paleta anunciando que ofrecía cinco millones, otro de largo cabello le siguió ofreciendo siete millones, una mujer pelirroja ofreció nueve. El hombre de traje blanco no podía ocultar su emoción. Mis rodillas empezaron a temblar chocando una con la otra, mientras escuchaba a los presentes elevar sus ofertas. No podía procesar lo que estaba pasando. Estaba congelada. Se escuchó una voz grave, fuerte, entre la multitud de ofertas. Mis pensamientos se entumieron por unos segundos.

—¡Veinte millones! —todos empezaron a bajar sus paletas. Algunos murmuraron entre ellos que tampoco valía tanto. Dirigí mi mirada al hombre que había ofrecido veinte millones. Él estaba parado con una aura de Dios todo poderoso. No podía distinguirlo muy bien, su antifaz cubría casi todo el contorno de su cara. Llevaba un traje negro, con una corbata gris. Trague saliva y mis hombros empezaron a temblar, todo mí cuerpo lo hizo. Esto no podía ser cierto, estaba siendo comprada ¿pero como? Aun no podía procesar bien todo a mi alrededor, se me hacía un chiste, un mal sueño. Otro hombre se levanto y alzo su paleta.

—¡Veinticinco millones! —el hombre del traje blanco sonreía ampliamente.

—¡Veinticinco millones a la una! ¡Veinticinco millones a las dos...!

—¡Treinta millones! —volvió el hombre con la gruesa voz a ofrecer.

—¡Treinta cinco millones! —repitió de nuevo el otro hombre. Pude distinguir que era un hombre gordo, mayor, su voz lo delataba y sus canas cubrían toda su cabeza. El hombre del traje blanco, no podía contener su emoción. Era como si todo esto le excitara. Quería salir corriendo de allí, pero mis piernas me lo impedían, no podía moverme.

—¡Treinta cinco millones a la una! ¡Treinta cinco millones a las dos...!

—¡Cien millones! —dejó salir él hombre de la voz gruesa en un tono tan amenazador, que un frió me corrió por la espalda. Todos se congelaron por unos segundos. La multitud se quedo estupefacta. El hombre canoso se sentó bajando su paleta y después el rostro en señal de derrota. El hombre del traje blanco, borro la sonrisa y la duda llenaron sus ojos, no lo podía creer. Tembloroso tomó el mazo.

—¡Cien millones a la una! ¡cien millones a las dos...! —hizo una pausa, pero nadie dijo nada—, ¡Cien millones a las tres! —dejo caer el mazo haciendo estruendo en todo el salón—. El objeto N.13, vendida por cien millones a nuestro misterioso cuervo fantasma —antes de que pudiera analizar la situación y que entendiera que había sido vendida por cien millones de dolares. Los hombres que me habían traído hacia acá, me tomaron de los hombros y me arrastraron fuera del escenario. Acto seguido, impulsaron mis brazos hacia atrás doblando mis muñecas por detrás de mi espalda. Sólo pude sentir, el metal frió de unas esposas en mi piel.


	3. Capitulo 1 Segunda parte

Mi corazón saltaba en mi pecho amenazando con romper mis costillas. El miedo me salia por los poros. Seguía en _shock._ No podía mover mis manos, ni siquiera mi boca para protestar. Todo esto me parecía una pesadilla.

Me arrastraron por todo un pasillo mientras yo me removía como lombriz. No tenia idea hacia donde me llevaban. Me sacudieron bruscamente al ver que no me detenía. Nos detuvimos en un elevador me empujaron con fuerza adentro de este, entraron, y presionaron una letra dorada en forma de P. El elevador empezó a subir lentamente. Uno de los hombres me sostuvo de los hombros. Me removí. Sus palmas raspaban mi piel haciéndola picar. Apretó mis hombros con mas fuerza enviando pinchos de dolor a mi espalda. Era lógico que ellos eran bastante fuertes, aunque quisiera escapara, no podría.

Mi corazón estaba ya en mi boca, oídos, en todo mi ser. Los latidos eran tan fuertes que sentía que en cualquier momento me reventarían los tímpanos.

El elevador se detuvo y de nuevo me arrastraron. Entramos en una habitación enorme. Al parecer estaba en el Penthouse del hotel. En un intento desesperado, grité con todo lo que mis pulmones me permitieron.

—¡Ayúdenme! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡alguien que me ayude! —uno de los hombres me sostuvo de la barbilla y apretó mis labios.

—Silencio zorrita. No importa cuanto grites nadie puede escucharte —me aventó con fuerza en uno de los sofás, el cuero rechino al tiempo que caí en este. Las esposas sonaron con fuerza al chocar entre ellas. Trate de mover mis manos pero me era imposible. Uno de los hombres bajó hasta mis pies, con sus manos sostuvo mis tobillos, colocando una cadena en estos, solo escuche el _click_ del seguro. Estaba inmovilizada. No podía correr, no podía huir, y por mas que gritara, nadie podía escucharme. Los hombres caminaron hasta la salida y solo escuche el estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse.

Mi corazón estaba a mil por hora. Estaba sola. En el Penthouse del hotel, encadenada hasta de los tobillos. Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. Había sido vendida por cien millones, pero, ¿como? eso era tan irreal, no podían hacer estas cosas, eran ilegales, esto era trafico humano. No podía estar pasándome a mi, no.

Las lágrimas empezaron a llenar mis ojos. No podía comprender que esto me estaba pasando a mí. Baje el rostro, pero antes de empezar a soltar el llanto de nuevo escuché la puerta abrirse. Alcé mí mirada alarmada. El hombre que me había comprado entró con gracia, sus pasos eran delicados, era como si estuviera caminando sobre pasos marcados. Con extrema cautela se acerco a mi.

Trague saliva asustada. Puso un dedo sobre su mentón observándome. Su antifaz era negro, con una nariz larga como el pico de un cuervo, con plumas doradas y negras a los lados. El antifaz no me permitía observar su rostro. Subió sus manos con cautela hasta su cara y delicadamente se removió el antifaz. Sus ojos fueron lo primero que captaron mi atención. Eran azules, con una mezcla de gris en ellos, tan trasparentes que parecían cristales. Eran unos zafiros. Me quedé sin aire. Él curvo una sonrisa, ladeo el rostro, mientras yo me concentraba en sus facciones. Él era un hombre bastante atractivo, su cabello era negro, tan brilloso como el plumaje de un cuervo, su piel blanca como la crema. Este hombre parecía un modelo. Me quedé sin poder moverme. No podía conectar mi cerebro incluso si el miedo esta apoderándose de mi cuerpo. Este era el hombre quien había pagado cien millones de dolares por mi. Pero... ¿con que propósito?

Con el rostro contraído por la duda, sus ojos viajaron por mi cuerpo, desde abajo hasta arriba. Suspiro elevando su pecho y volvió a encontrarse con mi mirada. Lentamente elevo una de sus manos para acariciar mi mejilla derecha. Gire el rostro en rechazo a su toque, se enderezo y tomo las puntas de su saco, arreglando su traje. Una sonrisa peligrosa se asomo en la comisura de sus labios. Aventó el antifaz al suelo, me tomo con fuerza de los hombros y me levantó. Mi cuerpo cayó en su hombro izquierdo, me sostuvo del trasero caminando conmigo hasta la orilla de la cama. Sin ningún cuidado me dejo caer sobre esta. Un fuerte gemido se escapo de mi boca al sentir mi cuerpo caer bruscamente en el colchón. Me hundí mientras mi mente trataba de no apagarse, de no ceder al pánico y miedo que tenia haciendo estragos en mi interior.

—Haz lo que te digo —dejo salir en un hilo de voz. Sus ojos eran tan penetrantes que hacian a mi cuerpo temblar.

—¡¿Que?! —exclame alarmada. Se subió arriba, presionando mi cuerpo contra el colchón. Abrió sus piernas dejándome inmóvil. Estaba ahorcadas arriba de mí. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar en pánico.

¿No entendía que tenia pensado hacerme? Pero no era tan estúpida. Bien decían que los millonarios tenían aficiones raras, o deseos sexuales extraños que no cabían en lo normal. Mi corazón golpeaba fuerte en mi pecho, la cara me ardía, me sentía tan mal que sentía deseos de vomitar. Mi visión se empezaba a poner borrosa.

—Siempre supe que era un idiota, pero nunca me imagine que vendería a su hija de esta forma —dijo, mientras tomaba mis muñecas para inspeccionar las esposas—. Pero la ambición es tan perra que lleva a esos actos ¿cierto? —me guiño un ojo levantando una ceja.

—¡D-e que demonios habla! y-o, yo, ¿no entiendo nada? —dejé salir con palabras temblorosas. Mi quijada no dejaba de temblar.

—Tu padre te envió ¿cierto? —le negué frenéticamente.

—M-i-m-i mi padre, no, eso no puede ser —él me observo apretando los labios, una linea de duda corrió por su frente.

—Eres hija de ese viejo ¿no? —presiono sus piernas.

—No, no se, de que viejo me habla.

—Eres hija de Robertson, ¿cierto? —mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Él conocía a mi jefe. Le negué conteniendo el llanto. Se acerco a mi rostro adentrando su mirada en la mía, su aliento entro en mi boca—. Pero sabes de quien te hablo, tu expresión me lo dice.

—É-l, é-l, él es mi jefe —solté las palabras casi al borde del llanto.

—¿Tu jefe? —sus ojos mostraron confusión total. Tomo mis brazos y los puso por arriba de mi cabeza. No podía mover mis manos ya que estaban esposadas—. ¿Como supiste de las subasta del mercado negro de este hotel? —me cuestiono con un tono amenazador. Antes de que pudiera responderle volvió a hablar—, ¿entonces te envió como espía? ¿para qué? no me digas ¿para averiguar lo que hacen aquí? Quieres información para dársela, y así él pueda entregársela a la policía ¿cierto? —apretó aun mas su agarre. Dejé salir un gemido de dolor. Las lágrimas empezaron a escaparse de mis ojos, el liquido caliente se deslizo por mis mejillas nuevamente, mientras le negaba con el rostro.

—No, no. Se lo juro, no se, ¿no tengo ni idea de todo lo que esta pasando? Por favor explíqueme —me observó. Con una de sus manos presiono las mías, con la otra me paso un dedo por la mejilla, llegando hasta el borde del antifaz. Sin cuidado, metió dos dedos en esté y con un rápido movimiento lo removió. Sus ojos se abrieron como dos bolas de tenis, sus pupilas brillaron contemplando mi rostro.

—¿Quien eres? ¡habla! —su fuerte voz me dio escalofríos.

—Yo-y-o fui enviada aquí por el , él me dijo que viniera en su lugar, que trajera un sobre. ¡Trabajo para él! soy...su asistente, lo juro, no soy ninguna espía —mi corazón seguía latiendo sin control. sabia que el podía sentirlo, ya que su cuerpo estaba arriba del mio. Bajo la mirada a mis labios. Se río tan fuerte que lleno la habitación. Un frió me corrió por la espalda, mi quijada no dejaba de temblar—. Lo juro, yo no se nada de esto, solo trabajo para él.

—¿Tienes pruebas? —me cuestionó seguro de sus palabras.

—P-rr-ueba-s —tartamudee.

—Si, pruebas —murmuro contra mi rostro. Me quede callada. No tenia pruebas. Bueno, no aquí. Ni siquiera sabía donde había quedado mi bolso. Él ladeo una sonrisa, chasqueo con la lengua y rodó los ojos—. No quería ser duro o ponerme agresivo contigo, pero veo que no me dejas opción —sin mas palabras puso una mano en la división de mi senos, introdujo dos dedos en el escote y jalo con fuerza hacia abajo. Un sonido fuerte se escuchó mientras la tela del vestido empezaba a rasgarse. Sin delicadeza había roto el vestido a la mitad, dejándome así expuesta, tan solo con mi ropa interior.

Trate de gritar desesperada, pero él cubrió mi boca. Sus ojos me penetraron intimidándome. Elevo un dedo a sus labios y me hizo un gesto de que hiciera silencio. Mi pecho subía y bajaba frenético. Quería salir corriendo, pero estaba encadenada de los tobillos y mis manos seguían esposadas. Lentamente removió su mano de mi boca, gemidos ahogados de miedo salieron de mi garganta. Le negué con el rostro.

—Por favor, no me haga daño —sollozo-sé. El llanto que abarca mi pecho era terrible, sentía que me ahogaría con las lágrimas.

—¿Me dirás todo lo que quiero saber? —sus ojos me acribillaron.

—Ya le dije todo lo que se, se lo juro, no se mas —rodó los ojos molesto. Chasqueo de nuevo con la lengua. Su expresión de arrogancia era intimidante. Me sonrío bajando su rostro hasta la curva de mi cuello. Sentí algo frió contra mi piel. Temblé. Era su fría lengua. Empezó a pasarla por la curva de mi cuello haciendo círculos en este. Apreté los ojos—. No, no, ¿que hace? pare, por favor —suplique con tal de que pudiera apiadarse de mí.

—¿Estas lista para hablar? —murmuro contra mi cuello. Apreté los ojos nuevamente, mientras su boca empezaba a moverse en una linea de mojados besos hasta mis senos. Trate de jalar aire al sentir la succión de sus labios contra mi piel. Ahogue un gemido, mi piel empezó a picar alrededor de sus labios. Deslizo sus manos por mis piernas acariciándolas, mientras mi cuerpo empezaba a torcerse. Trate de no ceder ante su toque, pero mi cuerpo no estaba obedeciendo a mi cerebro, actúaba solo.

Mientras mi mente quería huir en pánico, mi cuerpo hacía todo lo contrario. Trate de mover mis brazos para empujarlo pero estaba esposada. Al sentir el movimiento de mi cuerpo, me apretó aun mas. Estaba tan asustada.

—Y-a y-a le di-je, que no se de lo q-ue habla, por favor pare esto —mi corazón latía con ritmo. La punta de sus dedos acariciaron la linea de mis senos. Su toque se hacia aun mas frió mientras el miedo se apoderaba nuevamente de mi. Apreté las manos en un movimiento desesperado, sentía la sangre estancada. Se acerco a el lóbulo de mi oreja, lo sostuvo con sus dientes mordiéndolo delicadamente. Ahogue otro gemido. Deslizo su lengua por mi oreja haciendo círculos, antes de introducirla dentro de mi tímpano. Escuché un sonido mojado mientras seguía lamiéndome. Deje salir un gemido fuerte sin poder evitarlo. Sentí su sonrisa crecer ante mi piel. Mi cuerpo se descontrolo, un calor empezó a bajarme hasta los pies.

—¿Acaso eso te excita? —pregunto con voz melosa. Le negué con el rostro—. Eres una mentirosa, los movimientos de tus caderas me dicen que sí —movió su mano derecha y la deslizo entre en medio de mis piernas, su toque quemo mi piel. Sus dedos se deslizaron y me apretaron en partes delicadas. Arquee la espalda sin deseos de hacerlo, mi cuerpo ya no prestaba atención a mi mente, se estaba rindiendo ante él. Jadeé descontrolada, sus movimientos dentro de mis piernas me estaban volviendo loca—. Eres una mujer bastante hermosa —jadeo ronco, mientras sus dedos se movían con gran agilidad dentro de mi, llegando e introduciéndose a lugares íntimos. Mi cuerpo temblaba con frenesí. Me gustara o no, no podía controlarlo—. Estas muy bien entrenada, eres perfecta para ser mi juguete. Sensibles, como me encantan.

—N-o... —jadeé, mientras sentía la sangre me explotaba en deseo. Me sentía acalorada, agitada. _Maldición._ No quería admitirlo, pero estaba excitada. Quisiera o no, él me hacia sentir excitada.

—Tu voz esta temblorosa. Si no te gusta lo que hago solo debes entregarme pruebas de que no eres una espía —su voz estaba tan llena de lujuria.

Saco su mano de entre mis piernas y sentí un vació en el estomago. Las deslizo por mi vientre lento, llegando hasta mis senos. Los apretó con fuerza. Moví el rostro hacia un lado apretando mis labios para no dejar salir ningún sonido. Escuché su risa burlesca salir de su garganta, mientras me apretaba aun mas.

—No debes suprimirte, por mi no hay ningún problema me gustan las mujeres escandalosas —murmuro, mientras tomaba mi barbilla y me sostenía de esta. Bajo su rostro hacia al mio, saco la lengua y la paso por mis labios, los movió de nuevo hasta mi oreja—. Eres una mujer bastante obstinada, quieres resistirte pero sabes que me perteneces ¿cierto? —murmuro de nuevo contra mi oído, hundiéndome en una piscina de desesperación—. Tu memoria es tan pobre que debo ayudarte a recordar —dijo lamiendo mi cuello—. Sabes que con los toques correctos, puedes encender hasta una virgen —elevo su rostro para verme directo a los ojos. Una sonrisa maliciosa se plasmo en su labios. Nuevamente con brusquedad tomo mi barbilla, elevo mi rostro y hundió su boca en la mía. Me besaba tan agresivamente que sus dientes cortaban mis labios. Con fuerza moví mi cara, para evitar que siguiera besándome—. ¡Lista! ¿ahora sí...? estas lista para decirme la verdad —me soltó la barbilla y deje salir el aire que tenia reprimido.

—¿¡Y-a l-e dije q-ue...no se nada!? —volví a sollozar.

—Sigues de obstinada, necia —volteé mi rostro hacia un lado. Él tomo mi barbilla nuevamente apretándola aun mas, hundiendo sus dedos en mi piel para que no pudiera mover mi rostro. Él era terrible, un mal hombre. Sabía que no era una espía, y tampoco un maldito objeto que el podía comprar en una subasta—, ¿tú? —murmuro observando mi rostro que estaba empapado por el llanto. Trate de calmarme, mientras centraba mi visión en él. No lo distinguía ya que mis ojos están empapados—. ¿Por qué lloras? —pregunto cambiando de expresión—. Si es tan malo lo que te hago por que no me dices la verdad —apreté los ojos para dejar escapar las lágrimas que escocían mis ojos—. Solo enséñame las pruebas de que no eres una espía y te dejare tranquila.

—¡Como quiere que le enseñe pruebas teniéndome aquí! en este lugar y de esta forma —uní fuerzas dentro de mi y contesté molesta.

Él se levanto liberando la presión en mi cuerpo. Pude dejar salir toda mi respiración. Nuevamente, mis lágrimas empezaron a calentar mis mejillas, mientras bajan hasta desaparecer en la sabanas.

—Tienes razón —dijo con tal sarcasmo que quería golpearlo. Me tomo de la muñeca y me haló para que quedara sentada. Mis ojos viajaron a su rostro. Estaba tan enojada, me sentía tan sucia, tan usada, y no solo por lo que había hecho, si no por que mi cuerpo me había desobedecido ante sus toques. Estaba tan solo con mi ropa interior, el vestido estaba partido a la mitad, cada pedazo colgaba de mis brazos. Él camino en la habitación removiéndose el saco del traje que llevaba puesto, lo aventó en una silla y se aflojo la corbata—. Muy bien, habla —se sentó en una de las sillas enfrente de mi, mientras a mi la cara me ardía de coraje, de miedo, de vergüenza de tantos sentimientos encontrados—. Empecemos por tu nombre, ¿como es que te llamas? —puso un dedo en su mentón escudriñándome.

De repente pensé. Porque debía revelarme ante un hombre del cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre, tan solo había escuchado que le decían el cuervo o algo así. Todavía agitada fruncí las cejas en duda, exhale aire y tome valor.

—No, así no —él me observo algo sorprendido, ladeo una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué debo decirle de mi? ¿cuando usted no me ha dicho nada de usted? —sonrío divertido, yo me le hacía divertida.

Exhaló aire algo irritado.

—Muy bien, te diré mi nombre. Me llamo Damon —sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, me quede callada esperando que me dijera aún mas.

—Da-m-on —murmure entre palabras cortadas.

—Así es —cruzó su pierna y se recostó en el sofá.

—¿Solo Damon? —pregunte intrigada. Jamas había oído de él. Si fuera una persona famosa lo sabría. ¡Joder! no podía negar que el hombre era millonario, me había comprado por cien millones de dolares, quien mierdas hacia eso. Él volvió a sonreír, aunque su sonrisa lo hacia ver aun mas atractivo, en ella se escondía una falsedad que me causaba temor.

—No, también tengo un apellido, mi nombre es Damon Salvatore —trate de bajar libros, tratar de recordar si lo había oído mencionar antes. Si él conocía al Sr. Robertson, eso quería decir que eran cercanos. No, pero no podía ser así, porque al parecer él lo odiaba. Mientras estaba tratando de recordar, un carraspeo de garganta me saco de mis pensamientos. Alce la mirada y me tope con la de él. Sus ojos me incomodaron—. Ahora es tu turno —lo observé confundida. Él no se acordaba de mi nombre.

—Me llamo Elena Gilbert.

—Elena. ¡Hm... trillado! —murmuro arrogante. En verdad quería abofetearlo me causaba ese sentimiento, además estaba tan molesta por todo lo que había hecho conmigo—. Muy bien Elena, dime, como comprobaras que eres quien dices ser, dime, si no eres una espía o la hija de ese cretino, ¿como me lo demostraras? —no tenia nada conmigo. A mi mente se vino mi bolso, necesitaba encontrarlo.

—¡Mi bolso! traía un bolso conmigo cuando llegue —él suspiro.

—¿En donde esta?

—Las jóvenes que me maquillaron me lo quitaron.

—Entonces ya no existe. Ellos tiran todo lo que venga con los objetos —mis ojos se abrieron al escuchar sus palabras. Era cierto me habían vendido como un objeto. Apreté mis manos que aun seguían con las esposas, sentía dolor pero ya no le prestaba atención, me había acostumbrado a la sensación quemante de mis muñecas.

—Esto es ilegal —replique en un tono casi audible, él se removió en su asiento.

—Y hasta ahora te das cuenta, en verdad eres idiota —eleve mi mirada a su rostro, él tenia los dedos cerca de sus labios—. Aun así, dices que no eres una espía, entonces Elena ¿que eres? y ¿que haces aquí?

—Ya le dije. Trabajo de asistente en la firma de abogados del , él me envió con un sobre hacia acá —Lo observe levantarse y sacar algo de su bolsillo, alcance a ver que era su teléfono. Me dio la espalda, presiono una tecla y hablo con alguien del otro lado de la linea.

—Matt, llama a la firma de abogados del maldito viejo Robertson, pregunta si hay una empleada llamada Elena Gilbert —hizo una pausa, su espalda se tenso—, me importa un carajo que sean las nueve de la noche, ve como te las arreglas —colgó el teléfono cortando las palabras del otro. Se volteo y sonrío—. ¿Te sabes el numero del viejo? —asentí con el rostro—. Genial, dímelo para hablarle.

—Es (305)854-7896 —volvió a darme la espalda y marco el numero. El silencio era tétrico. Volteo el rostro ferozmente y fijo su mirada en mi.

—Dice que este teléfono no existe —mis ojos se abrieron como dos platos.

—P-p-er-o, eso no puede ser, esta mañana servía, ¿como? —el teléfono vibró y sonó de nuevo en sus manos, el sonido se escuchó en toda la habitación. Él lo tomo y contesto.

—¿Que averiguaste? ¡Aja...! —hizo una gran pausa y suspiro cansado. Bajo el teléfono y lo colgó—. ¡Eres una mentirosa! —sus ojos radiaban coraje—. Estaba dispuesto a creerte, pero me mentiste —se acerco con fuerza hacia mi. Me tomo del brazo y me levanto. Asustada empecé a llorar de nuevo. No entendía nada, ¿como que estaba mintiendo.?

—¿Como? ¿por que dice eso?

—Llamaron y se contactaron con un empleado de la firma. Dicen que no hay ningún empleado con ese nombre, y es mas, que jamas ha habido una tal Elena Gilbert en esa firma —mi cabeza pulsaba tratando de comprender lo que sucedía. No podía ser cierto, esto debía ser una broma. Bien recordaba, que hoy en la mañana me había despertado como todo los días, me había cambiado, tomado el autobús de siempre y entrado en esa oficina, tal y como lo hacía todos los días. ¿Acaso esto había sido una trampa del Sr. Robertson? Damon apretó mi brazo aun mas fuerte, deje salir un gemido de dolor.

—¿No entiendo que pasa? estoy diciendo la verdad, yo-y-yo trabajo allí, tengo año y medio trabajando para esa firma, por Dios, esto no puede ser cierto —mis sollozos eran incontrolables, sentía frió en todo el cuerpo, estaba temblando tan fuerte que sentía que me desvanecería en cualquier momento. Damon elevo su mano hasta mi rostro. Apreté los ojos, esperando a su movimiento, presentía que iba a golpearme. Pero al contrario, sentí una calidez en mis mejillas, deslizo sus dedos limpiando mis lágrimas. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi rostro.

—¿Tienes familia? —su tono era distinto al anterior, se escucha calmado. Trate de poner atención a su pregunta, él me había preguntado si tenia familia. Negué con el rostro. El único que tenía en este mundo era mi padre, pero el trabajaba fuera del país. Siempre estaba viajando por su trabajo, además mi padre era vieja escuela, no porta un celular ya que decía que la tecnología volvía idiotas a las personas. Yo jamas me comunicaba con él, era él que siempre me hablaba o me mandaba alguna postal de sus viajes. La ultima vez que había hablado con él había sido ya hace un año.

Él me inspecciono y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Tengo un padre —replique asustada. Él puso su atención en mis labios—. Pero él es de los que no portan un celular. Además trabaja fuera del país, nunca se donde se encuentra, él es quien siempre se comunica conmigo y solo cuando él lo desea —su presión en mis mejillas cambio. Me dejo ir bruscamente. Me dejo caer de nuevo en la cama. Quede sentada, asustada. Quería correr. No, quería despertar, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla.

—Pues que conveniente —murmuro caminando hasta la barra de bebidas. Miles de botellas estaban ordenadas en una sola fila. Tomo dos vasos y saco unos hielos de una vasija cromada, los dejo caer en los vasos y vertió licor en estos. Camino de nuevo hacia donde me encontraba, colocó los vasos en una mesita al lado de la cama, y se acerco a mi. Tomo mis manos. Cerré los ojos porque no sabia que es lo que haría conmigo. Escuche el sonido de un _click_. Abrí mis ojos en admiración. Mis manos habían quedado libres, coloco las esposas a un lado. Sobe mis muñecas estaban rojas y estaban empezando a tomar un color lila. Tomo los vasos y me entrego uno. Le negué con el rostro, él ladeo la cabeza y me reto con la mirada. Con temor lo tome—. Bueno Elena, así están las cosas —dijo, caminando de regreso hacia la silla donde había estado sentado todo este tiempo. Con gracia movió los hielos del vaso antes de empinarse la bebida—. Acabo de comprarte por cien millones, ¿sabes por qué? —con el rostro contraído le negué frenéticamente—. Te diré primero quien soy. Como te dije, me llamo Damon Salvatore, soy el dueño de este hotel. Bueno, el dueño de toda esta cadena de hoteles alrededor del mundo —trate de no ceder al mareo que me causaron sus palabras. Él era el dueño de todo esto. Trague saliva desesperada, él movió un dedo en señal que me bebiera lo del vaso. Suspire fuerte e hice lo que me dijo. Arrugue el rostro en disgusto mientras el licor escocia mi garganta.

—¿El dueño? ¿p-pero, que hace el dueño de una compañía de hoteles participando?... No, mejor dicho, llevando subastas del mercado negro en su hotel —sus ojos me acribillaron.

—Eso no te importa, lo único que debes saber es que me informaron que habría un espía en mi hotel, me dijeron que seria una mujer con tus rasgos. Como dueño de todo esto, debo protegerme, así que, por esa razón pague esa cantidad de dinero por ti. No puedo darme el lujo de tener espías de la policía husmeando en mis negocios —aprete el vaso con mis manos, lo eleve a mis labios nuevamente, arrugue la cara mientras volvía a beber del licor—. ¿Eres la espía? —hizo una gran pausa. Se inclino para verme fijo en los ojos. Le negué—. Ese maldito viejo tiene años queriéndome destronar, bueno, su cliente mayoritario. Quieren hundirme, por eso no puedo confiar en ti.

—Pero ese no es mi problema. Ni siquiera lo conozco bien, él solo me entrego un sobre y me dijo que viniera hacia acá —ese vejete me había engañado, él tenia planeado todo esto.

—Aun así, necesitas probarme quien eres, si no eres un espía trabajando para ese vejete, tienes que probármelo —junto sus manos y las coloco en su barbilla—. Eres mía Elena, te compre —un malestar se formo en mi estomago. Estaba molesta, ellos no podían hacer estas cosas era contra la ley.

—Yo no soy un objeto, aunque me haya comprado. Ese no es mi problema, lo que hace aquí es ilegal. Si lo acuso con la policía saldrá perdiendo —deje salir el aire asustada. Esperaba con ansias, que mis palabras lo asustaran, pero hicieron todo lo contrario. Sus pupilas azules se agrandaron. Llenándose de curiosidad, deseo, de diversión, todo eso llenando su bello rostro. Si bello, por que él era demasiado atractivo, incluso ante toda esta situación podía notar que era un hombre demasiado sexy. Dejo escapar una risa burlona, mientras bajaba la mirada. La volvió a elevar y la clavo con la mía.

—Elena, te daré una opción. Si tienes cien millones de dolares para comprar tu libertad, te la otorgare con mucho gusto —me reí en su cara. Debía estar bromeando. Apenas y me alcanzaba para el autobús, de donde el espera que sacará cien millones. Al ver su cara tornándose seria, un frió me recorrió en el cuerpo—. Eso imagine. Veras Elena, eres una mujer interesante, me diviertes, y últimamente he estado muy aburrido, así que un nuevo juguete me caería perfecto, además pudimos comprobar que estas hecha para esto —mis mejillas se acaloraron. Sus ojos no dejaban de escudriñarme. Él estaba tan confiado de que me tendría—. Si quieres ir a la policía y decir que te compre en una subasta negra, adelante, hazlo, no importa. Puedes decirles lo que desees —se levanto de su asiento. Camino hasta donde me encontraba. Apreté los ojos de nuevo, todo podía esperar de este hombre. Escuche otro _click_ y mis tobillos quedaron libres. Bajo hasta mi frente y deposito un beso—. Nos veremos pronto Elena —me guiño un ojo y camino hasta la puerta. Solo escuche el sonido de esta al cerrarse. Mi corazón, estaba en mi garganta. No podía creer que me dejaría así, ¿Acaso me dejaría libre?

Trate de conectar mi mente con mi cuerpo, estaba casi desnuda. Me removí el vestido que estaba hecho trisas. Divisé el saco de su traje, sin tanto pensarlo lo tome me lo coloque tratando de cubrirme un poco.

Camine hasta la puerta y la abrí con cautela. Los guaruras podían estar allí vigilando que no saliera, asomé mi cabeza con gran cuidado, pero no vi a nadie. Salí apresurada del lugar, camine casi corriendo por todo el pasillo. Los tacones me impedían caminar bien, encontré el elevador y presione el botón para ir hacia abajo. El elevador se abrió y entre en este. Me sentía nerviosa, tenia tanto miedo que quería vomitar. El elevador llego hasta la planta baja, se abrió y salí despavorida, sin prestar atención a las personas que me observan como si yo fuera una demente, camine hasta las puertas de cristal, con desaparición salí hasta la calle. Aspire fuerte el olor de la noche, alce mis ojos al cielo y vi la luna, deje salir el aire aliviada. Estaba afuera, estaba libre. Todo eso había sido una pesadilla, si, todo eso había sido una mentira, una broma.

Me observe de los pies a la cabeza y estaba aun con el saco de él, de Damon. No, entonces esto no era una pesadilla. Empecé a caminar, mis piernas aun seguían temblorosas. Tenia que llegar a mi casa. Con pasos torpes me dirigí hacia un lado del hotel. Tenia que poner en orden mi cabeza, todo eso había sido una pesadilla creada por mi loca mente, pero no lo era. Me recosté en la pared de una esquina del hotel, debía seguir, pero estaba agotada, no tenia dinero para un autobús, mucho menos para un taxi. Mis ojos se abrieron al ver pasar un auto bastante lujoso, se paro enfrente del hotel, y mi corazón brinco a mi boca.

Damon salio del lugar este ya vestía otro traje. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, mientras lo veía subirse a su auto. Todo esto era cierto, no sabia hacia donde correr, me sentía como un ratón en una ratonera, en verdad estaba en grandes problemas.


	4. Capitulo 2 Primera parte

Los pies me dolían mientras los arrastraba contra la cera. Me había removido los tacones, aparte de que estaban demasiado altos, eran malditamente incómodos. Sentía un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo. No sabia cuanto llevaba caminando, tenia que llegar a mi apartamento, pero no tenia dinero ni siquiera para el autobús, además estaba casi desnuda, el saco apenas y me cubría. A juzgar por la pocas personas que habían en la calle me imaginaba que ya era media noche. Me faltaba aun unas cuadras para llegar.

Me sostuve de una pared al llegar a una esquina, no me faltaba mucho. Sabia que lo que me había pasado era real y por esa razón es que me sentía tan asustada, agotada, tan fuera de mi. Quería con desesperación llegar a mi apartamento y comprobar que todavía estaba en este mundo, el que había visto hace unos segundos era todo parte de una mala broma. Temblorosa puse una mano en mi frente, tratando de darme ánimos, no me faltaba mucho para llegar.

Llegue hasta la puerta de mi apartamento, sentía los pies hinchados, además ya había perdido la noción del tiempo. Mi respiración estaba descontrolada y tenia tanta sed, mi boca estaba seca. Me agache con el dolor punzando-me en las piernas, tenia que tomar la llave de respaldo que dejaba a un lado de la maceta que adornaba la entrada de mi tan añorado hogar. Encontré la llave y la tome, con gran desesperación trate de meterla en la rendija de la chapa, pero mis manos estaban temblorosas _"Tranquila Elena, ya estas en casa"_ mientras trataba de darme ánimos con esos pensamientos, ahogue un suspiro largo antes de volver a intentar abrir mi puerta. La puerta se abrió y mi corazón reboto. Si, estaba en casa. Di un paso hacia adentro y un frió bajo por mi espalda, me quede congelada.

Estaba todo oscuro, pero el eco del vació se podía sentir. Alarmada encendí la luz y mi quijada y ojos cayeron abiertos, comprobando ante lo que todavía no creía. Mi departamento estaba vació, literalmente, no había ni siquiera una rastro de polvo. Las entrañas se me licuaron, sentía una sensación tan desastrosa dentro de mi, que me tuve que sostener el pecho, para no caer allí mismo.

Camine con las piernas temblorosas mas hacia dentro. Tenia que comprobar si estaba en el lugar correcto. Pero no había duda, este era mi apartamento. Volteé el rostro para poder observar el numero que tenia la puerta _"185"_ el numero era el correcto. Con pasos cautelosos, me acerque a la que se suponía era mi habitación. No había nada, todo mi apartamento estaba vació. No estaba la mesita que había comprado en una venta de garaje, no estaban los sofás que me había regalado mi padre. Los que adquirí cuando al fin, me había decidí decirle, que deseaba trabajar y no vivir de lugar en lugar, que empezaría una vida diferente a la que nos habíamos adaptado después de la muerte de mi madre. Pero sobre todo, no estaban las fotografías de mi madre, esas fotografías que tenia regadas por todo el departamento, las que veía y me ayudaban a seguir adelante. Luchar por ese sueño tan añorado. Ser libre.

Un llanto ahogado, se escapo de mi pecho. Caí de rodillas en la alfombra manchada de café, una mancha que nunca pude sacar. llore como ya hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia, mis ojos quemaban de tanta lágrima. Me acurruque como niña pequeña, sosteniendo mis rodillas, me dolía el pecho, me dolía el cuerpo entero. ¿Que era lo que estaba pasando? no podía comprenderlo, no entendía nada ¿en donde estaban todas mis cosas.?

Un sonido me hizo saltar y contener el llanto. ¿Acaso era un celular? sí, se escuchaba un celular. Me levante alarmada y seguí el sonido. Venia del baño. Abrí la puerta abruptamente y ahí estaba el maldito aparato, sonando a todo volumen. Se encontraba arriba de la taza. Me acerque con cautela, lo tome limpiando mis lágrimas para poder tener una mejor visión, _"desconocido",_ aparecía en la pantalla, con grandes letras blancas. Pensé por unos momentos en si contestarlo o no, pero el bendito aparato no dejaba de sonar y vibrar entre las palmas de mi mano. Exhale aire y deslice el circulo verde que reflejaba la pantalla.

—B-ueno... —mi voz apenas y se escucho.

—Elena —escuche su voz grave y gruesa del otro lado de la linea, un malestar se apodero de mi estomago. Era su voz, no podía confundirla, era Damon—. Dime, mi objeto ¿como te encuentras? —la respiración se me acorto. Él, había sido él. Además, que el celular había sido lo único en este lugar.

—¿¡Donde están mis cosas!? —exclame con el coraje en la punta de la lengua. Una risa burlona se escucho de su lado.

—¿No entiendo de lo que hablas hermosa? —el coraje se volvió apoderar de mi, pero esta vez encendiéndose aun mas.

—¿¡Demando que me diga donde están mis cosas!? usted... —deje salir el aire—. Se que usted las tiene —lo escuche dejar salir el aire algo aburrido.

—Elena estoy herido. Te deje un momento sola y aprovechas para salir huyendo —rió—, además, tienes algo mio —baje la mirada a su saco, lo traía puesto.

—Pues no tenia muchas opciones —maldito hombre, lo detestaba. ¿No comprendía, que era lo que quería conmigo? tampoco entendía porque no tenia miedo que lo delatara con la policía.

—Me disculpo por eso, creo que fue un arrebato demasiado exagerado de mi parte —maldito arrogante, quería volar y estampar mi puño en su cara.

—Dígame, ¿que hizo con las cosas de mi apartamento? Iré a la policía —trate de amenazarlo de nuevo con la idea de que lo delataría. La realidad, era que ya lo tenia planeado.

—Elena, creo que aun no comprendes que me perteneces ¿cierto? —suspiro—: sin embargo, te estoy dando tiempo para que lo asimiles —escucharlo decir mi nombre me envenenaba la sangre.

—¡Yo no lo pertenezco a nadie! —solté las palabras sin remordimiento.

—Muy bien, como desees. Solo no te quejes cuando las cosas se hagan a mi manera —el sonido de que la llamada había sido cortada, inundo mis sentidos. Baje el teléfono a mi barbilla, ¿que había sido todo eso?

Camine por mi vació departamento, abriendo todos los cajones, pero no había nada. Camine explorando mi habitación, pero tampoco había nada, ¿que haría? Tenia que vestirme adecuadamente para ir a la policía. Pero no tenia, ni siquiera una prenda.

Toque en la puerta de mis vecinos con gran pesar, ya que era de madrugada. Al final había podido darme cuenta de la hora, con el maldito celular inservible. Sí, inservible. Había tratado de llamar a la policía con el, pero no podía hacer llamadas con el maldito aparato. Espere ansiosa, a que mis vecinos abrieran la puerta. Nunca había interactuado con ellos, ni ellos conmigo, es mas, no sabia ni como lucían, por que jamas los había visto. Solo sabia que alguien habitaba ese departamento, bueno, así me lo había dicho el Mánager del edificio.

Apenas llevaba un año y medio en este lugar, no conocía a nadie. Mi tiempo lo dedicaba trabajando y mis tiempos libres aquí encerrada. Escuche pasos al otro lado, la puerta se abrió pero no del todo, la cadena impidió que la abriera ampliamente. Una joven asomo sus ojos por el espacio que dejaba la cadena de seguro.

—¿Sí? —pregunto algo temerosa y soñolienta.

—Hola, soy Elena, su vecina. Perdón por la hora, pero es que necesito ayuda —la joven me escudriño con la mirada, cerro la puerta y escuché el sonido de la cadena aflojarse. La abrió ampliamente y sus ojos se abrieron.

—¿Elena? —cuestiono, sus ojos en duda—. ¿Estas bien? —volvió a cuestionar, algo alarmada al ver mi aspecto.

—La verdad, es que no —deje salir con palabras cortadas. Las lágrimas amenazaban por salir nuevamente, trate de suprimirlas—. Fui asaltada, se llevaron todo de mi apartamento —ella se movió invitándome a pasar.

—Ven, pasa —agarre las puntas del saco y las impulse hacia abajo para tratar de cubrirme, aunque era imposible. Entre con pasos torpes.

—¿Quien era amor? —un joven salio de la habitación con bate en mano—. Ok... —dijo, algo confundido al observarme en tan deplorables condiciones.

—¡Ramiro! ¡baja eso! ¡por Dios! —ella rodó los ojos—. Dice que es nuestra vecina —dijo ella en un tono juguetón—. Ven, acompáñame —me tomo de los hombros y me llevo hacia su sala—. Siéntate. No luces muy bien. ¡Ramiro! ¡un vaso de agua! —dijo fuerte, al ver que él se había quedado congelado. Ella camino hacia el pasillo, adentrándose en el baño, en un segundo salio con una bata, la coloco por encima de mis hombros. Ramiro llego con el vaso de agua, me lo entrego, se lo recibí con una sonrisa. Los dos me veían algo asustados. Me tome el agua casi de un solo trago, cerré los ojos mientras la saboreaba. Hasta el día de hoy, no tenia idea que se podía saborear el agua.

—Muchas Gracias —dije agachando el rostro. No me gustaba ser una molestia para nadie. Me acomode la bata, tratando de cubrirme un poco.

—¿Que te paso? ¡¿no me digas que te violaron?! —alce la mirada, le negué con el rostro.

—¡Carmen! —la codeo el joven, reprendiéndola con la mirada.

—¡Perdón! pero es que eso pensé —alzo los hombros disculpándose.

—No se preocupen y lo entiendo. Tuve un altercado algo loco, y-y —mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, ya no sabia ni cuantas veces había llorado.

—No debes contarnos. No te preocupes en darnos explicaciones. Ven, si deseas usar la ducha allí esta el baño. Buscare algo de ropa para que puedas usarla —Ella era bastante amable. Me ayudo a levantarme y me guió hasta el baño

—En verdad no quiero ser una molestia —le dije, mientras ella trataba de mostrarme donde estaba todo.

—No te preocupes, te sentirás mejor con una ducha —suspiro algo nerviosa—. Buscare algo de mi ropa para que puedas usarla —cerro la puerta detrás de ella.

Deje salir el aire. Ni siquiera me habían dejado explicarles que lo único que necesitaba era usar el teléfono, para llamar a la policía e informarles que habían robado mi departamento. Bueno en algo tenia razón, debía aprovechar y darme una ducha.

Me removí el saco, lo eleve a la altura de mis ojos. Sentí coraje nuevamente amontonarse en mi estomago. Ese maldito cabrón, como se había atrevido, pero juraba que me las pagaría. Aventé el saco hacia un lado y observe mi reflejo en el espejo. Maldición, toda yo era un desastre, mi maquillaje estaba todo corrido, mi pelo parecía un nido de pájaros. Ahora veía, por que la idea de que si había sido violada había rondado en sus cabezas, es mas, creía que aun lo pensaban. Me acerque aun mas a el espejo, al notar marcas rojas cerca de mis senos, me habia marcado. Había dejado chupetones alrededor de mis senos. Un calor me bajo hasta los pies, pero esta vez no estaba segura si era de coraje o de solo recordar. Removí la cabeza con fuerza, para deshacer esa leve duda. La falta de hombre me estaba haciendo daño, además él maldito me había tocado como a ninguno de mis antiguos novios se lo había permitido. Encendí la regadera, y deje que el agua limpiara todo rastro de ese desagradable encuentro.

Salí de la ducha y me envolví en la bata que la joven me había dado. Carmen, ese era su nombre. Había escuchado al joven llamarla Carmen.

Salí con pasos lentos y el rostro bajo, escuche cuchicheos y me quede parada. Sabia que estaba mal escuchar que hablaban en secreto, pero no pude evitarlo.

—Así que, ¿dice que es nuestra vecina? —cuestiono el joven, algo dudoso.

—Es lo que dijo —respondió ella.

—¿Tú le crees?

—¿No lo se? tú mismo escuchaste al mánager hoy —hizo una pausa antes de seguir—, él dijo, que nadie vivía allí —mi corazón salto a mi boca. Salí despavorida detrás de la pared donde me había recostado para escucharlos.

—Yo-yo, ¡Sí vivo allí! —los dos saltaron de su lugar al escucharme—. Yo llevo un año y medio viviendo en ese departamento, ¿como es que no lo notaron? —estaba confundida.

—No te alarmes. La verdad es que nosotros llegamos de viaje hoy, hace mas de un año y medio que nos fuimos para España, que es donde estábamos residiendo, teníamos ha alguien quien se encargaba del mantenimiento de nuestro depa aquí en Miami —trate de calmarme un poco.

—Pero eso no significa que yo este mintiendo —dije molesta.

—No, yo no dije eso. Lo que pasa, es que hoy le preguntamos al mánager si el departamento de nuestro lado estaba vació, yo lo necesitaba para un familiar y él me contesto que sí —un hoyo se me formo en el estomago.

—Pe-ero ¿como? yo llevo mas de un año aquí —la joven se me acerco, me tomo de los hombros, me removí.

—Lo siento, si tú lo dices, ha de ser así —con una sonrisa suave me dio la razón. Pero algo me decía que no estaba del todo convencida—. Ven, aquí esta la ropa. Puedes quedarte en el sofá —le acepte la ropa.

—Quisiera usar el teléfono para llamar a la policía —los dos cruzaron una mirada nerviosa.

—¿Estas segura? —me cuestionó el joven.

—Sí —les conteste seca.

—Bueno, por que no descansas antes de dar aviso, ya no falta mucho para que amanezca, unas horas mas no harán la diferencia —ella tenia algo de razón, pero también sabia que estas cosas debían hacerse cuando aun estaban calientes.

—Se los agradezco, por todo lo que han hecho, pero de verdad necesito llamar a la policía —ella camino hasta una mesita al lado del sofá, tomo el teléfono y me lo entrego.

—Esta bien, toma, llámalos —volvió a sonreír. Tomé el teléfono y llame.

A los quince minutos cinco oficiales estaban en mi vació departamento. Apenas y me había dado tiempo de cambiarme. Los oficiales caminaban inspeccionando el lugar, sus rostros mostraban tremenda confusión, no comprendían como era que no había ni un rastro de nada, además podía percibir que no creían mi versión de como habían pasado las cosas. Les había dicho todo. Lo de mi jefe, lo del paquete, e incluso lo de Damon, el supuesto dueño de los hoteles. Aun así, podía observar tanta duda en sus ojos, ellos me veían como si yo hubiera ingerido alguna droga para decir esa sarta de idioteces. Pero era cierto, todo lo que les había dicho, incluso si el departamento parecía como si de verdad hubiera estado vació todo este tiempo.

Uno de ellos se me acerco, sus ojos eran verdes, su cabello tan amarillo que brillaba aun en la poca luz que había en la habitación.

—¿Srta...? —clavo sus ojos en mi rostro esperando que le contestara.

—Elena, Elena Gilbert —le conteste.

—Aproximadamente ¿a que horas dice que paso el robo? —saco una libreta para apuntar.

—No lo se, ya le dije a su compañero que yo me encontraba siendo vendida en una subasta en el Hotel Ritz Carlton —apretó los ojos y alzo una ceja.

—Claro, ¡Aja! Y dice, que la vendieron por un millón de dolares —podía notar sarcasmo en su tono.

—No, fue por cien millones —dije enfadada.

—¡Wow! cien millones claro, y el dueño de los hoteles fue quien la compro ¿cierto? —él me observo directo a los ojos, me veía de una forma extraña. Mi versión no era nada creíble para él.

—Así es, Damon Salvatore —cerro la libreta y su mandíbula se tenso.

—Digame Señorita Gilbert ¿ha ingerido alguna bebida o alguna droga hoy o en el transcurso de la noche? —abrí los ojos no creyendo lo que preguntaba.

—¡No! ¡Jamas! —otros tres oficiales murmuraban algo entre ellos, mientras me observaban con burla. Ya el sol estaba saliendo. Observe entrar al Mánager del edificio y mi pecho se sintió aliviado. El oficial giro el rostro en dirección ha la entrada.

—Justo lo estábamos esperando —se encamino a él y le dio la mano en un saludo, el mánager le recibió el gesto de igual forma.

—¿En que puedo servirles oficiales? —él no volteo su rostro hacia mi dirección.

—Bueno, recibimos una llamada de esta alarmada joven, quien dice que ella reside en este departamento, el cual como puede notar, ha sido saqueado —el mánager dio un giro con su cabeza inspeccionando el lugar, dirigió su mirada al oficial.

—Lo siento, pero este departamento lleva ya mucho tiempo vació —el rostro se me desencajo. No podía ser, esto tenia que ser una mala broma.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Pocho! ¿como puede decir eso? y-o-yo vivo aquí —él ni siquiera se digno a verme a los ojos. Pocho era el sobrenombre que todos le decían.

—Lo siento Señorita, yo no la conozco, jamas la había visto. —no podía creerlo. El frió me invadió.

—¿Que me dice de eso Señorita. Gilbert? y no solo esta el testimonio del encargado, si no que el de sus vecinos, ellos jamas la habían visto —no culpaba a mis vecinos, ellos en realidad jamas me habían visto, pero al encargado si, él si me conocía y muy bien. Habían veces, que incluso siempre le traía donas con café. Le negué al oficial.

—¡Esto es una conspiración! —grite—. Todo esto, es obra de él —me recordé de su saco—. T-t-tengo una prueba —dije, mientras le entregaba el saco que tenia en las manos. El oficial lo tomo y lo inspecciono.

—Esto no me esclarece nada Señorita Gilbert —me entrego de nuevo el saco. Me recordé de mi llave.

—¡La llave! t-tengo la llave de este lugar —la saque del saco y se la entregue. Le di una mirada de victoria al Mánager, él solo cuadro los hombros. El oficial camino hasta la puerta, cerro el cerrojo, introdujo la llave en la chapa y nada, no pudo abrirla. El estomago se me volvió a revolver—. ¿No entiendo? servía c-cuando entre aquí y vi todo vació, ¡aun servía! —me recordé del celular—. ¡Tengo otra prueba! —corrí hacia dentro y me introduje en el baño. El maldito aparato ya no estaba, alguien lo había tomado. Nunca imagine que si lo dejaba aquí desaparecería. Un carraspeo me hizo salir de trance.

—Señorita Gilbert —el oficial esperaba desesperado en la puerta. Camine de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba. No tenia pruebas, no tenia nada, parecía que el universo estaba conspirando en contra mía—, ¿y bien? —baje el rostro avergonzada. Los otros oficiales no borraban la maldita sonrisa de burla y curiosidad de sus rostros.

—¿No se que paso? tenia un celular, p-ero ya no esta —el mánager inflo el pecho.

—Oficial, si me permite. Lo único que yo veo aquí, es una chica que claramente se intoxico —el oficial bajo el rostro, y yo quise estampar mi puño en el pendejo del mánager.

—Señorita Gilbert, no quiero ser grosero ni tampoco deseo ofenderla, pero por el testimonio de sus "supuestos vecinos" —ironía inundaron sus palabras—, su linea de trabajo es algo dudosa, por no decir ilegal. Además, esta haciendo acusaciones sin fundamento, a una persona que creó, que jamas en su vida ha conocido —no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sentía tanta impotencia.

—Pero, to-do lo que he dicho ha sido cierto —él frunció las cejas molesto, le hizo señas a los demás oficiales para que se marcharan. Ellos salieron, seguidos por el maldito cabrón del mánager.

—Déjeme explicarle algo Señorita Gilbert, sin pruebas esto no funciona y todas las pruebas apuntan ha que usted no tiene un trabajo decente, así que si no quiere que me vea obligado a arrestarla, dejaría esto como un episodio de alguna mala droga que ingirió afectando su memoria —quise vomitar, literalmente deseaba vomitar. Asentí con el rostro, por que tenia razón, no tenia pruebas, además, si le decía que trabajaba para la firma del Señor Robertson, de seguro le dirían lo mismo que a el desgraciado millonario quien me había comprado. El oficial sonrió antes darse la vuelta y desearme un buen día. Me quede congelada en mi sitio, no me habían creído y lo peor de todo es que hasta casi me llevaban presa. ¿Que demonios haría ahora?

Trate de no recibir el dinero que mis vecinos me habían dado. Veinte dolares no eran mucho, pero servían para poder moverme. Primero iría hacia la oficina. De seguro si le decía a Maria, todo lo ocurrido ella me ayudaría. Mis ojos iban tan perdidos en la ventana del autobús, no sabia que haría, por ahora lo único que deseaba era regresar el tiempo, ver las señales, hacerle caso a mis instintos. Sabia que mi jefe actuaba raro, pero eso no era lo peor, no entendía por que me había enviado a ese lugar, no entendía nada, mi vida de pronto se había convertido en una mala novela.

Llegue a la firma de abogados, trate de abrir las puertas de vidrio pero nada, estaba cerrado. Me asome por la ventana, pero no había nadie adentro. Esto se ponía mas dudoso. Como una firma que estaba en funcionamiento casi las veinticuatro horas del día, se cerraba de un día para otro. Suspire dejando salir todo el aire, ya no me quedaban lágrimas para derramar, ya las había utilizado todas, mis ojos estaban secos.

Me recosté en la pared del edificio, mi estomago rugió con fuerza. Tenia hambre, sed, sueño, tenia todo. No había dormido en toda la noche, no había comido mas que el almuerzo de ayer. Mis fuerzas estaban llegando al limite. Conté el dinero que traía conmigo, aun me alcanzaba para comprar una hamburguesa. Metí el cambio en mis pantalones prestados y me encamine hacia el restaurante mas cercano. No pude dar ni cinco pasos mas, cuando una limusina negra se detuvo, me quede parada por unos segundos, pero después me eche a correr, de seguro era él. Cruce en una esquina y volteé levemente el rostro, dos hombres grandes venían detrás de mi, ellos eran rápidos, acelere el paso con el corazón ya en la boca, no quería que me alcanzaran. Los estaba dejando lejos, cruce en otra esquina, y unas fuertes manos me sostuvieron de la cintura, me elevaron en el aire cargándome.

Grite, pataleé, peleé en todo el camino hacia la limusina. Pero no hubo ningún efecto. Me introdujeron en esta con brusquedad cerrando la puerta. Lo primero que captaron mis alarmados ojos, fue esa mirada profunda, esos ojos azules con una mezcla grises-ca en ellos, parecían dos espejos. Volteé el rostro molesta, tratando de abrir las puertas, pero fue en vano, simplemente no se abrían.

—Buenos días Elena, ¿como amaneciste? —su expresión de curiosidad era enorme.

—¡Déjeme salir! —grite tan molesta, que me ardía la cara.

—Elena, te has portado tan mal. Sabes que las cosas no deben huir de sus amos —maldito idiota, su forma de llamarme objeto o cosa me irritaba de una manera sobrenatural.

—Yo no soy ninguna cosa, ¡maldito cabrón! Ahora le ordeno que me deje salir de este auto —él frunció las cejas, se puso una mano en los labios.

—Eres tan interesante. Pero no puedo dejarte ir, si no lo recuerdas ahora me perteneces, te di parte de la noche y la madrugada para que te dieras cuenta que de mi nadie se escapa y mucho menos algo en lo que gaste cien millones. Además, aun no compruebo que no seas una espía, y por tu forma de huir de ayer, me haces pensar que si lo eres —saco una botella de la bolsa de su camisa. Era pequeña.

—Ya le dije que no soy ninguna espía. No puedo creer que robara mis cosas. Además, ¿cuanto pago para que el mánager le dijera a la policía que no me conocía? —una sonrisa traviesa se curvo en la comisura de sus labios.

—Eso es algo personal —destapo la botellita y la puso a la altura de su nariz aspirando el olor—. Eso solo te demuestra que todos tenemos un precio.

—¡Eso es lo que usted piensa, pero yo no lo creo así, no todo es dinero en esta vida! —le volví a gritar. Se impulso hacia delante, me sostuvo del brazo acercándome a su rostro.

—¡Oh hermosa! todavía te falta vivir —sin mas palabras se empino la botella, después se abalanzo hacia mi, me tomo con fuerza de la barbilla y junto sus labios con los míos, introdujo su lengua en mi boca impulsando el liquido por mi garganta. Abrí los ojos asustada mientras sentía el caliente liquido correr por esta. Me había tomado por sorpresa. Mis párpados empezaron a ponerse pesados, mientras mi mente se apagaba lentamente. Lo ultimo que pude ver, fue el rostro contraído del tal Damon.


	5. Capitulo 2 Segunda parte

No recordaba cuanto había dormido, lo único que sabia era que me sentía débil.

Lento, con pesadez, me impulse con los codos para poder sentarme. Estaba en algo suave, eleve mis manos a mis ojos, los frote para poder tener mejor visión. Estaba en una enorme habitación, y no solo era enorme, era majestuosa. La cama era amplia, la pared donde daba la cabecera, estaba decorada con unos cuadros de metal. Todo estaba decorado con tonos oscuros y claros, una plasma enfrente de mi que abarcaba casi toda la pared de la mitad hacia arriba, una mesa abajo de esta, con jarros que se veían que costaban una fortuna. Muebles de fina madera negra, decorando todo el lugar, hacia mi lado izquierdo una mini sala con una espectacular vista, las ventanas abarcaban toda la pared. Alce la mirada. Una lampara en forma de tulipanes caía en medio de todo el techo, dobles puertas para lo que me suponía eran para el baño y el armario, la alfombra que cubría toda la habitación tenia un estampado de flores esparcidas. Parecía un cuadro. Era como si estuviera en un sueño.

Baje la vista a mi cuerpo, con la punta de mis dedos tome las sabanas que me cubrían, eran tan suaves, tan delicadas. Las moví para poder observarme. Estaba vestida diferente, tenia un diminuto camisón de seda. Apenas y podía procesar todo, ¿Como había parado aquí? Lo único que recordaba era estar discutiendo con Damon en la limusina. ¿Acaso seguía en un sueño?

Escuché la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Un hombre entro gritando.

—¡Damon! ¡Da-m...! —se quedo con las palabras a media boca al observarme—. Lo siento ¿no sabia que había alguien aquí? —bajo el rostro al ver que estaba destapada. Mis mejillas se calentaron. Jalé las sabanas y me cubrí—. Perdón por molestar. Solo busco a Damon —dijo, sin despegar la vista del suelo.

—¿N-o, no se donde esta? —conteste nerviosa.

De verdad no sabia donde estaba.

El hombre iba a darse la vuelta, cuando la voz de Damon resonó.

—¡¿Que pasa Matt?! ¿por qué tanto escándalo? —Damon había salido del que me suponía era el baño.

Me quede helada. Venia con tan solo una toalla colgada a su cadera, cubriendo de la cintura hacia abajo, el torso desnudo. Él no era musculoso, solo en lo que se puede catalogar como un cuerpo delgado pero bien trabajado. Su estomago era plano. Perfecto. Cuadros marcados en su abdomen, una fina linea de vello oscuro por debajo de su ombligo, que corría hasta perderse por el borde de la toalla colgada a sus caderas.

Empecé a temblar, imaginandome que demonios había pasado anoche, yo no recordaba nada.

—¡Eso mismo quiero preguntarte a ti! —el hombre se veía molesto—, no tenemos tiempo para que estés jugando —dijo aclarándose la garganta, dándome una leve mirada. Me sentí mal, él pensaba que yo era con lo que él estaba jugando.

Damon camino en toda la habitación, no prestando atención. Pasándose las manos en su oscuro cabello, recién lavado.

—Matt eres tan aguafiestas. ¿Dime que sucede? —se puso una mano en la cadera, esperando a que el hombre llamado Matt hablara.

—Estos documentos necesitan ser firmados hoy. ¿Donde estuviste ayer? estuve llamándote todo el día —Damon puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eso es cosa mía —cuadro los hombros como niño pequeño—. Por algo te nombre mi mano derecha Matt. Se supone que para cuando yo falte, tú, te puedas encargar de todo asunto respecto a los negocios.

—Como sea, hay cosas en las que debe estar tu firma. Te veo en la oficina en cinco minutos, además, tienes una junta en el hotel en media hora —el hombre llamado Matt se dio la vuelta en sus talones y salio de la habitación. Damon rodó los ojos, abrió una de las puertas dobles y se introdujo en esta.

Ninguno de los dos habían puesto ningún caso en mí, ¿acaso esto era tan normal para ese hombre? Sin pensarlo tanto, salte de la cama y corrí hacia afuera.

Todavía había podido alcanzar al joven.

—¡Espera! —grite alarmada, él se giro al escuchar mi voz.

—¿Te pasa algo? —pregunto desconcertado, volviendo a caminar hacia donde me encontraba.

Yo aun estaba recuperando el aire de la carrera. Sus ojos se penetraron con los míos al llegar justo enfrente de mi. Él era atractivo. Su cabello era rubio, su piel entre blanca con un toque rosa, sus ojos azules, como los de un bebe. Era guapo, pero no tanto como el desgraciado de Damon.

Removí la cabeza para concentrarme.

—¿Como pueden hacer esto? —dije molesta. Él me observo confundido, no entendiendo que acababa de decirle.

—¿Hacer que?

—Tenerme aquí. No pueden, es ilegal. Se que él me compro, p-pero simplemente no lo acepto —sus cejas se fruncieron aun mas, su rostro se contrajo.

—¿Que fue lo que dijiste? —él parecía no estar al tanto de la situación. Sus ojos viajaron de mi rostro hacia arriba de mi hombro—. ¡Damon! ¡¿explícate?! —volteé mi cuerpo, y vi a Damon acercarse hacia nosotros. Ya venia cambiado en un traje gris, con una camisa blanca, corbata negra. Lucia impecable, tenia que darle crédito al cretino, era bastante sexy y veloz, se había cambiado en segundos.

—Tú siempre huyendo —me reprendió con un dedo. Elevo la mirada—. No hay nada que explicar Matt, sigue con lo tuyo, yo me encargo de lo mio —me tomo del brazo y me llevo de vuelta hacia la habitación. Al momento de entrar removí mi brazo bruscamente.

—¡¿Qué hago en este lugar?! —él se había quedado parado en el mismo lugar, observándome de pies a cabeza. Sus manos en los bolsillos.

—Maldición, te ves tan bien en eso —dijo mordiéndose el labio. Baje la mirada a mi cuerpo, no recordaba que casi no estaba cubierta. El camisón de seda me cubría, pero no traía sostén, además era bastante trasparente. Un calor de pronto me invadió, el otro hombre también me había visto de esta forma. Con mis brazos me cubrí—. No te molestes, quien crees que te cambio anoche —ladeo una sonrisa, sus ojos se apretaron con picardía. Mi cara no podía calentarse mas.

—¡Es un atrevido!

—Hermosa, podrías cortar los formalismos conmigo. Es mas, de ahora en adelante te ordeno que me tutees —¿me ordenaba? que se estaba creyendo.

—¡¿Ordenarme?! —bufé—, bien, esta bien, te tuteare, pero solo para poder insultarte mejor, ¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Quiero que me saques de aquí! no quiero estar aquí —él se acerco a mí con pasos cautelosos, me hice dos pasos hacia atrás. Pero él me estaba acorralando, me tomo de la muñeca y me acerco a su rostro con ferocidad.

—Aun no comprendes que eres mía, no iras a ningún lugar —sus ojos radiaron en mi rostro—. Aparte que tengo que investigar que no eres una espía —me escudriño con los ojos—. Hasta que no sea de esa forma, compórtate, porque he sido bastante generoso, te deje dormir en mi cama, bien puedo encerrarte en una celda abajo en el sótano —trague saliva, sus ojos me decían que no mentía. En un jalón junto mi cuerpo con el suyo, me rodeo la cintura—. Ahora compórtate y asimila las cosas —me dejo ir con brusquedad.

—Entonces solo así... debo aceptar que me compraste y que te pertenezco —cai de rodillas. Mis lágrimas empezaron a salir como mares. Cubrí mi cara con mis dos manos, en verdad tenia que aceptar todo esto, ¿por qué a mi? ¿por qué yo? precisamente yo.

Sentí un toque en mi mejilla. Removí mis manos de mis ojos y me tope con su mirada, sus ojos eran tan hipnotizantes. Él estaba arrodillado enfrente de mí. Paso sus pulgares por mis pómulos, limpiando mis lágrimas. No podía moverme, me perdí en sus actos. Él movió su mano a mi cabello acariciándolo, enredando sus dedos en las mechas que caían en mis hombros, suspiro tan profundo que me hizo hacer lo mismo. ¿Quien era este hombre? o mas bien ¿que era este hombre?

—Te diré algo —su voz salio tan suave, que sentí que había acariciado mi rostro—. Te daré una oportunidad para esclarecer todo, si Robertson te envió, fue por algo. No confió en ti, pero te daré el beneficio de la duda, te daré la oportunidad de que me pruebes quien eres. Además, no encontré nada en tu apartamento que me esclareciera quien eres —hizo una pausa—, mientras tanto, me perteneces —asentí con el rostro. No sabia que mas hacer. Confiaría en que si me daba tiempo, le comprobaría que no era una espía como él se imaginaba, solo así me dejaría libre—. Bien —dijo levantándose, dándome la mano para ayudar a levantarme.

—Gr-ac-ias —respondí temblorosa. Él bajo el rostro y negó con la cabeza.

—No querida, no me des las gracias. La idea de que sigues siendo de mi propiedad aun no se aclara. Ya sabes lo que pasa si decides huir —él tenia razón, no tenia a donde ir, no tenia casa, no tenia amigos, no sabia donde estaba mi padre. Una fuerza mayor que yo, me hacia rendirme ante mi gran anhelo de huir. Solo debía asimilar el destino que estaba ahora enfrente de mi.

Todavía con mis pensamientos perdidos, sentí una mano deslizarse por mis muslos, salte en mi lugar. Damon, reía ampliamente.

—¡No me toques! —dije seca. Él rió en burla.

—Eso va hacer un gran problema —me observo de pies a cabeza, mordiéndose los labios—. Hm.. —se lamió la boca—, un gran problema.

—Estoy aceptando mi posición como tu compra, pero eso no significa que deje que hagas lo que desees de mí —apretó los ojos, suspiro. Se acero a mi, tanto que sus pies tocaban los míos. Me miro un momento, luego volvió a reír, en un gruñido. Fue un sonido profundo y retumbante, sonaba lindo, sexy. ¡Mi Dios! ¡¿qué estaba pensando?!

Contuve fuertemente el aliento, queriendo dar un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Y que es lo que deseo según tú? —su voz salio tan ronca, que me erizó completa. Trague saliva echando mi cabeza hacia atrás. Él casi estaba arriba de mí—. Dime Elena, ¿qué es lo que deseo según tú? —iba a responder, pero me quede clavada en sus ojos, ese color tan innatural, esos espejos que tenia por ojos—. Elena, no me tientes con esa actitud, lo único que haces es prenderme aun mas —sentí presión en mi cintura. Sus manos ya estaban rodeándome nuevamente. Me removí, pero su presión era fuerte, deslizo sus manos por mi trasero, lo apretó, me trague el aliento. Puso su rostro en la curva de mi cuello y lamió en un camino mojado hasta mi oreja, un calor me bajo por el abdomen. Lo empuje con fuerza, mientras un jadeo se escapaba de mi boca, él ladeo una sonrisa. Volvió a tomarme, pero estaba vez con brusquedad, presionando sus dedos en mi piel, hundiéndolos. Sin aviso, me hundió en su boca. Arquee la espalda al sentir la electricidad de su cuerpo en el mio. Él me sostuvo con tal fuerza, que no podía mover ni un musculo. Metió su lengua ferozmente en mi boca, explorándola, gemí sin remedio. Deslizo una mano por abajo de mi diminuto camisón, jadee contra sus labios, su mano estaba tocándome nuevamente en partes delicadas ¿Por que él me provocaba de esta forma? estaba entregándome a la sensación, cayendo por su tacto, cuando un ruido calmo las hormonas que empezaban a desplazarse en mi interior. Mi estomago gruño tan fuerte, que parecía el rugido de un león. Damon me soltó, riendo en grandes carcajadas. Lo empuje con fuerza, y me moví hacia un lado—. Creo que antes de cualquier juego, debes alimentarte. Apuesto a que te mueres de hambre —una ola de calor me azoto, mis orejas quemaban—. Mandare a que te traigan ropa. Puedes usar el baño. Te espero en quince minutos —rió saliendo de la habitación.

Mis mejillas estaban tan calientes, eso había sido tan vergonzoso.

A los tres minutos, una chica entro en la habitación. Me dio una sonrisa suave. Ella era bonita, sus ojos eran verdes claros, su pelo castaño, corto a la altura de sus orejas. Vestía una blusa blanca con una falda negra entubada. Era bastante atractiva. Se acerco a mi sosteniendo aun la sonrisa.

—¡Hola! —dijo mientras me hacia señas que la siguiera—. Damon me envió para que te ayudara —yo seguía muda. Ella apretó los ojos—. Espero que no te molestara el cambiarte. Llegaste tan inconsciente que no hubo otra forma —habia sido ella. Me relaje un poco al saber que no había sido Damon, pero de pronto otra vez la vergüenza se apodero de mi. Nadie me había visto desnuda antes. Ni siquiera mis novios anteriores. Siempre había llevado una relación tan mojigata, tal vez esa era la razón por la que no duraban conmigo. No era virgen, pero no era sexualmente activa. Ella camino hasta la regadera y la encendió—. No hablas mucho ¿cierto? —ella puso sus ojos en mi, esperando que contestara o emitiera algún sonido.

—Lo siento —rió.

—Bueno al menos se que tienes voz. Me llamo Rose, soy la ama de llaves de este lugar —_"Rose"_ repetí en mi pensamiento, era lindo.

—Soy Elena —dije jugando con mis dedos. Ella camino hasta la puerta del baño.

—Es lindo —señalo un mueble—. Ahí se encuentran las toallas, dejare la ropa en la cama para que puedas cambiarte, dúchate y siéntete cómoda —salio del baño.

Por una extraña razón ella me hacia sentir tranquila. Damon tenia gente buena trabajando para él, amable. Me recordé del hombre llamado Matt, él parecía algo mas que un trabajador, tal vez era algún familiar.

Removí todo de mi mente y me metí a la ducha.

A los cinco minutos salí del baño. Rose se movía con gracia por la habitación. Un conjunto de ropa interior con exterior yacían en la cama, con zapatos, bolsa y joyas para mi. Camine hasta la cama para tomar la ropa.

—Bueno, salgo para que puedas cambiarte.

—Es normal para ese cretino ¿cierto? —mis palabras solo salieron, ni siquiera conocía quien era la que hablaba. Yo no era una persona conflictiva, bueno, al menos eso había pensado todo el tiempo hasta conocer a Damon, él sacaba una persona diferente de mi interior.

Rose se quedo parada sin moverse, la expresión de su rostro me dio a entender que había tocado una fibra delicada.

—¿Normal? —pregunto, su tono se había tornado molesto—. ¿A que te refieres con normal?

—Bueno, es mucha casualidad que haya ropa ya lista para mi, él ha tenido mas como yo ¿cierto? —ella camino hasta donde estaba yo. Me inspecciono de abajo hacia arriba.

—Nunca antes había traído una mujer a esta casa, es la primera vez. Uno de los empleados tuvo que correr a buscar eso para ti, incluso la ropa interior. Así que si dices que esto es normal, no, no lo es —apretó los ojos frunciendo las cejas. Se dio media vuelta y camino hasta la puerta algo molesta.

Me quede algo desconcertada. Así que esta era la primera vez que él traía una mujer aquí, de seguro era por que quería tenerme confinada, encerrada, vigilada.

Sacudí el rostro y me cambie. Me había puesto una blusa negra, no tenia mangas, pero alrededor del contorno donde salían mis brazos, estaban decorados por unos círculos dorados, unos pantalones de cuero de igual forma negros, unos botines altos con brillos en la parte trasera, un bolso gucci, unos aretes dorados en forma de cadenas colgantes. Observe mi reflejo una vez mas, mientras acomodaba mi maquillaje. Si también había maquillaje en el buró, acomode mi cabello una vez mas. Camine hasta la puerta, al momento de salir, escuche un carraspeo. Rose, estaba recostada en la pared, con las manos por enfrente, una arriba de la otra. Al verme salir abrió los ojos algo sorprendida.

—Ahora veo por que el interés —dijo en un tono misterioso—. Acompáñame, te llevare hasta el comedor —asentí con el rostro mientras dejaba que me dirigiera.

En cada paso podía apreciar mejor la mansión, era enorme, majestuosa. Como alguien podía vivir entre tanto lujo sin sentirse agobiado.

Bajamos unas enormes escaleras, todo el piso de la planta baja era de mármol negro. Llegamos hasta una habitación, en medio una enorme mesa color marfil. Damon estaba sentado en la punta del enorme comedor, su rostro estaba perdido en el periódico que sostenía con sus manos.

Rose carraspeo, para que él dirigiera su atención hacia nosotras. Bajo el periódico, sus pupilas se extendieron aun mas al verme, se aflojo la corbata, tomo compostura.

—Pense que te habías quedado dormida —murmuro, entregándole el periódico a una chica que estaba en su lado izquierdo. Rose me dio el paso, camine hasta la silla al lado de Damon, me quede parada, esperando a ver si podía sentarme, odiaba ser tan dócil, pero él me tenia en sus manos. Él me hizo un gesto que podía sentarme—. Me da gusto que la ropa te quedara, tenia mis dudas.

—¿Como supiste mis medidas? —cuestione algo dudosa. En verdad me entraba la curiosidad de como sabia mis medidas. Ladeo una sonrisa y elevo las manos abriéndolas ampliamente.

—Cuando toco algo que me gusta, es difícil que lo olvide —murmuro ronco. Un calor corrió de mis orejas hasta mis mejillas. Él rió al verme nerviosa. Dos hombres aparecieron portando unas charolas, con platos tapados con unas tapas de metal, las pusieron al frente de nosotros y destaparon el contenido. La boca se me hizo agua. Un omelet de jamón con queso, tocino al lado y pan tostado, con fruta adornando el plato. Mi estomago empezó a rugir. Damon reía como un maldito cretino—. Anda, adelante, come. Lo ultimo que quiero es que digan que no cuido mis objetos —quise molestarme por su tono, pero mi hambre golpeaba mi estomago, en verdad me moría por comer.

Tome el tenedor y comencé a degustar la comida. Me valía un rábano si no tenia modales en estos momentos. Estaba delicioso, la comida se hacia agua entre mis labios. Damon me observaba mientras él comía de su plato, gire los ojos no prestándole atención. Tomo una de las jarras que estaban llenas de jugo, y sirvió un poco en un vaso enfrente de mi. Lo tome desesperada y tome de este. Delicioso, el jugo corrió por mi garganta mágicamente. Él siguió comiendo con una sonrisa divertida pintada en sus labios.

Al cabo de media hora, habíamos terminado de comer. Yo no había dejado ni rastro en mi plato y eso que me habían servido una segunda porción. Sentía que el estomago me explotaría, pero estaba satisfecha. Los ojos de Damon me incomodaban, no dejaba de observarme y cada vez que lo hacia, sentía que me desnudaba con estos.

—Gracias —murmure. Él sonrió.

—Tenias que comer —suspiro—, quiero aclarar algo, estabas sufriendo por que huiste, no por que yo descuide mis cosas —el coraje volvió abarcar mi estomago.

—Nadie te pidió que te hicieras cargo de mi —chasqueo con la lengua.

—Mis cien millones lo dicen, no yo —maldito cretino, cada vez que podía me echaría en cara que me había comprado por cien millones.

—¿Por qué? —él frunció las cejas no entendiendo mi pregunta—, ¿por qué pagar esa cantidad? Solo por que piensas que soy una espía —penetre mi mirada con la de él.

—Tengo que cuidar con esfuerzo lo que he construido —nostalgia llenaron sus ojos, pero en un segundo borro esa expresión, como si fuera algo prohibido—. Ya no lo pienses, gastar cien millones para mi no es nada, es como quitarle un pelo a un gato —rió arrogante. Aparte de todo lo que encontraba mal con él, su ego era del tamaño de este lugar, o tal vez mas grande—. Te harás pasar por mi asistente. Te queda claro —abrí los ojos, acaso me dejaría salir con él.

—¿Como? ¿no-n-o me quedare aquí encerrada? —se levanto con gracia.

—Claro que no, no soy un carcelero. Eso si, debes comportarte, si no de verdad considerare esa opción, y no te dejare aquí, si no que en el sótano amarrada —desvié la mirada, empuñe las manos.

Matt apareció en la puerta.

—Damon es hora —le mostró el reloj que traía en la muñeca izquierda—, o llegaremos tarde —Damon dejo salir el aire frustrado. Me hizo señas para que lo siguiera. Matt me observo desconcertado—. ¿Ella viene con nosotros? —pregunto confundido.

Damon se giro en sus talones, su rostro divertido.

—Claro. Matt, te presento a mi asistente, Elena Gilbert —su sonrisa se torno maliciosa. Matt corrió sus ojos sobre mi, alzo los hombros resignado.

—Mucho gusto entonces, Elena Gilbert. Mi nombre es Matt Donovan, mano derecha de este idiota descerebrado —no pude contener la risa. Me tape la boca para no dejar salir las carcajadas que se habían amontonado en mis labios.

—Que gracioso. ¡Cretino! —murmuro Damon—. Estoy haciendo una lista de todas las veces que me has ofendido.

—No creo que te alcance el papel —rió Matt divertido. Damon rodó los ojos y volvió a girar en dirección a la salida.

—Vamos —se limito a decir caminando con pasos firmes. Matt me dio el paso. Camine siguiendo a Damon, Matt llego a mi lado.

—Y dime Elena, ¿de donde eres?

—Del sur de Miami ¿y tú? —pregunte confiada, él me hacia sentir de esa forma.

—Soy de Dallas —alce una ceja.

—Un chico country —le di una sonrisa suave. Sus mejillas se tornaron algo rosas, él era bastante blanco, era fácil notarlo.

—Así es —Llegamos hasta la limusina.

Damon se paro rígido pero sin voltear a vernos.

—Después tendrás tiempo de coquetear, ahora vamos —su voz se escucho tan gruesa que escalofríos corrieron por detrás de mi cuello. Matt me rodó los ojos, se encamino hasta la puerta del pasajero, la abrió y se metió cerrándola fuerte.

Entre en la limusina, no prestando atención a la mirada pesada de Damon. ¿Acaso estaba celoso?

En todo el camino, Damon no menciono palabra alguna. Sus ojos iban en su teléfono todo el tiempo. Me dio tiempo de inspeccionarlo mejor. Él era guapo, no había ya duda de eso. Pero también era un hombre demasiado misterioso. En un momento me hacia dudar de si era bipolar. _Mierda_ estos hombres millonarios en verdad portaban demonios dentro de ellos. Estaba concentrada en la linea de sus labios, no podía negar que besaba delicioso, un calor me bajo hasta los pies. Que demonios me sucedía, él era un cretino, no debía pensar de esa forma, además, no era delicado, pero ahora dudaba si eso me molestaba.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto en un tono fuerte. Cada vez que hablaba te obligaba a verlo y prestarle atención. Su tono de voz, eran de esas que hacían que las personas escucharan y obedecieran sin cuestionar. Salte en mi sitio. Acaso todo este tiempo había observado que lo veía como una estúpida. Claramente había visto que estaba perdido en su teléfono—. No te han dicho que es de muy mal gusto mirar fijamente a las personas —alzo su mirada a mi rostro. Trague saliva, una ola de vergüenza me arraso.

—Y-o yo no hacia tal cosa —gire la cabeza hacia la ventana. Mi corazón ya pulsaba en mis orejas. Escuche el rechinido del cuero del asiento mientras él se movía hacia adelante. Puso sus manos en mis rodillas y las deslizo suavemente por mis piernas. Me removí tratando de que no me tocara—. Por favor no —le suplique con los ojos. Pero eso solo provoco que lo prendiera mas.

Movió un botón a su lado, y una ventana empezó a subir tapando a los que estaban al frente. Ladeo una sonrisa peligrosa.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo en un tono ronco. Mi cerebro pulso.

—T-u no me tomarías a la fuerza ¿o si? —sus ojos estaban abiertos.

—No Elena, crees que este rostro necesita rogar por atención —maldito desgraciado, él estaba consciente de que era un Dios griego. Eso lo hacia mas peligroso.

—¿Entonces por que yo? s-i, si claramente se ve que las mujeres saltan a tu cama con solo el chasquido de tus dedos —se inclino hacia adelante, aprisionandome con ambos brazos, uno de cada lado de mi rostro. Su cara estaba casi pegada a la mía, sus labios rozaban los míos. Me quede congelada, ¿por qué no podía moverme? esos ojos, si, esos ojos me hipnotizaban.

Aspire aire, Jesús, él olía delicioso. A hombre, mezclado con fina colonia. Mi cabeza pulsaba tan fuerte que mi visión se tornaba borrosa. Su calor enviaba un frenesí de hormonas alborotadas por mi cuerpo.

—Porque tú eres mía —soltó las palabras a modo que su aliento entro en mi boca.

Trate de respirar, mi pecho dolía, me costaba respirar. Pero era una sensación tan atrapante.

—¿Tu-ya? —balbuceé tragándome la saliva. Mis ojos bajaron a sus labios. Una sonrisa se curvo en ellos.

—Solo te prometo algo, Elena—murmuro, rozando mis labios en cada palabra—. Seras tú, la que me ruegue —me reí tan fuerte burlándome en su cara.

Ni de coña yo le rogaría. Saco la lengua y la deslizo por mis labios, me contuve la respiración. Un cosquilleo bajo de la parte baja de mi estomago hasta mis piernas. Enrosque los dedos de mis pies. Él era una maldita serpiente. Movió su cabeza hacia un lado enterrándola en mi cuello, su aliento caliente pegándome en la piel. Cerré los ojos. Presiono su cuerpo con el mio. Podía sentir su erección rozando mi abdomen, trague saliva. Jesús, si no salia de esto me daría un paro. El frió de su lengua me hizo ahogar un fuerte gemido, corrió por mi cuello hasta mi oreja, mordió introduciendo su lengua en mi tímpano, el _splash_ se escucho mientras hacia círculos adentro. Mi piel se erizo, gemí sin control, temblando sin detenerme. Esta no era yo, otra lujuriosa se apoderaba de mi cuerpo cuando él se me acercaba. Me había sucedido en el hotel.

Lo empuje y me moví hacia un lado. Él volvió acomodarse en su sitio, sonriendo ampliamente.

—No, n-o lo vuel-vas ha-cer —dije con las palabras cortadas.

—Elena, si apenas estamos empezando —me guiño un ojo. Mientras el calor se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. Santo Jesús, este hombre me hacia sentir tan deseada.

Nos bajamos de la limusina. Nos dirigimos adentro del hotel. No había entrado por esta parte la otra vez, mas bien había salido corriendo. Ahora podía apreciar el lugar, y era maravilloso. Decir que era un lugar majestuoso era quedarme corta en palabras. Era como sacado de una imaginación con tremendo talento. Todo era fino. Pisos brillosos de mármol, grandes y amplios techos, muebles con acabados perfectos. No podía ni describirlo por que era hermoso.

Escuche a Damon chasquearme con la lengua al ver que había detenido el paso. Una sonrisa enorme estaba dibujada en mi rostro.

Llegue a su lado. Me jalo de una mano y caminamos hasta una amplia oficina. Matt nos seguía. Mis mejillas ardían, si, parecía estúpido pero este hombre me hacia sentir tan avergonzada, además me había dejado sin aliento en la limusina. Las palabras que me había dicho aun rondaban en mi cabeza _"Tú seras la que me ruegue"_ Si como no. Cabrón presumido, altanero, pero malditamente sexy y conquistador. Pero yo no le daría el gusto.

Matt corrió hacia un lado de la oficina, ahí se encontraba un escritorio pequeño. Damon soltó mi mano y rodeo otro escritorio, este era amplio con acabado de madera de caoba. Se sentó en una silla de cuero. Me hizo señas para que tomara asiento en la que estaba enfrente de él. Hice lo que me dijo. Odiaba con esa altanería que me miraba cada vez que me ordenaba algo. No le daría el beneficio de que me mandara cada vez que quisiera, en algunas cosas obedecería en otras no.

El teléfono resonó en toda la oficina. Damon, ni siquiera se molesto para tomarlo. Matt apareció a mi lado, lo tomo y lo contesto.

—Diga —sus ojos bajaron a mi rostro. Yo tenia la mirada puesta en él. Me sonrió y le sonreí de vuelta—. Si claro, bueno hágalo pasar —volvió a sonreírme, elevo su mirada y lo observe pasar saliva. Dirigí mi vista a lo que observaba. Los ojos de Damon estaban pesados en mi rostro, su expresión me causaba temor. Me removí en mi lugar, sacudiendo los hombros, quitando la tensión. Matt no volvió a verme. Colgó el teléfono—. Tienes visitas —dijo con un tono de burla.

—¿Quién? —Matt inclino su barbilla hacia la puerta. Esta se abrió.

Un joven con pelo castaño apareció en la entrada. Camino hasta donde nos encontrábamos. En su rostro una amplia y bella sonrisa. Al acercarse pude observarlo mejor, sus ojos eran verdes grisáceos, casi como los de Damon, solo que los de él eran azules. Su pelo castaño, peinado en un copete, su rostro tierno, suave.

Yo lo conocía, si, él era alguien que su rostro ya había visto. Rió y no despego la mirada del hombre del otro lado del escritorio.

—Damon, que gusto —volteé a ver a Damon, quien tenia una mirada oscura, algo tenebrosa. Rodó los ojos, como si nuestro visitante le enfadara. Eso era tan grosero.

—¿Que haces aquí? —pregunto tan arrogante que me dio pena por el pobre muchacho.

—Que no te da gusto ver a tu hermano —un hoyo se me formo en el estomago.

Gire el rostro hacia el joven. Abrí los ojos para verlo mejor. ¡Claro! ahora sabia donde lo había visto, el era Stefan, un actor de una serie muy famosa que estaba pegando mucho. Él estaba en todas las portadas de las revistas de jovencitas. No podía aun creer que él era el hermano de Damon, no parecía que fuera su hermano. Ellos eran tan distintos. El Joven castaño era guapo, pero su actitud era serena, su rostro lo mostraba.

—No es que no me de gusto, solo pregunte qué haces aquí. Pensé que estabas de gira —el chico bajo el rostro. Yo seguía en bobada con su cara. Me observo ladeando una sonrisa.

—Perdón, que maleducado. Hola —me dijo, poniendo su mano al frente. Eleve la mía temblorosa.

—Ho-la —tartamudeé, mi cerebro tardo en conectarse—. ¿Tu eres Stefan? —dije sonriendo, algo coqueta. El asintió con el rostro.

_Joder,_ no todos los días se encontraba uno con una celebridad. Me sentía como una adolescente cuando conocían a su ídolo.

Un carraspeo me hizo salir de ese trance. Rodé los ojos y gire mi rostro irritada hacia mi captor.

—Elena, serias tan amable de traerme un café —gire mis ojos y me levante. Volví a sonreirlé a Stefan.

—¿Te gustaría uno? —pregunte usando mi amabilidad. Pensé que ya no la tenia.

—Si, amargo por favor —quise saltar en mi sitio, él tomaba el café como yo.

—Yo lo quiero cargado —la voz de Damon, resonó en mi cerebro—. Cinco cremas, ocho azucares —resoplo molesto. _Mierda_ con todo eso, no dudaba que le pegaría una diabetes.

—Muy bien, ya vuelvo —dije girándome en mis talones, de nuevo hacia la salida.

—Yo te acompaño —dijo Matt, llegando a mi lado casi de un salto.

Jale la puerta. Solo pude observar los ojos furiosos de Damon. _Mierda_ sabia que esto me costaría caro.


	6. Capitulo 3

Salimos de la oficina de Damon hacia la cafetería. Matt caminaba como un robot, era difícil seguirle el paso. Al ver que batallaba, se detuvo.

—Lo siento tanto, es la costumbre. Siempre estoy a las carreras —sonreí negando con el rostro.

—No te preocupes, la verdad es que yo también estoy acostumbrada. A mi antiguo jefe tenia que seguirle el paso —el estomago se me revolvió de solo pensar en el pendejo de mi ex-jefe.

Matt ladeo una sonrisa y sus ojos se iluminaron aun mas. Llegue a su lado y suavizamos los pasos.

—¿Así que trabajabas antes de venir a trabajar con Damon? —asentí con el rostro—. Dime, ¿que droga ingeriste para tomar esa peligrosa decisión? —rió fuerte.

Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba carcajearse. Él era serio y las sonrisas que siempre me daba eran tiernas, pero siempre llevaban seriedad en ellas, como si sonriera por protocolo.

Reí de igual forma al escucharlo.

—Bueno, no tuve opción —él se quedo callado. Estaba tratando de recordar algo. Alzo una ceja y giro completamente el rostro hacia mi.

—¿Tu me dijiste esta mañana, que Damon te había comprado? No entendí a que te referías con eso. Además, fuiste tu la joven de la que tuve que investigar —mi pecho se inflo. Acaso, ¿él no sabia de las subastas negras que llevaban en este hotel? No, no podía, él debía saber algo.

Había dicho que investigo sobre mí.

—¿Que fue lo que averiguaste? —él frunció ambas cejas.

—Nada —me quede helada.

—¿Como que nada? —tome una profunda respiración.

—Nada. No encontré registros tuyos de ningún tipo, ni siquiera encontré una acta de nacimiento —me quede pasmada. El miedo empezó a esparcirse por mi cuerpo. No había nada de mi. Por eso Damon creía que yo era una espía. Tome una bocanada de aire antes de desviar la mirada. Matt me observaba directo, esperando a que le contara algo mas.

—Que extraño ¿cierto? —suspire nerviosa, tratando de ignorar esta conversación.

Seguí mi paso para no seguir hablando del tema. Matt comprendió. Al parecer, él tenia prohibido indagar mas en los problemas de Damon, bueno, en los personales.

—La cafetería esta aquí. Vamos —fue lo único que dijo. Lo seguí.

Llegamos a la entrada y vi una cara conocida.

—Ahora vuelvo Matt, espérame aquí —camine hacia donde estaba. Platicaba con unas chicas—. No me digas, ¿acaso son las siguientes? —murmure. Pero el coraje ya me salia por los poros. Él se volteó en el segundo que escucho mi voz. Su rostro se contrajo, me vio de arriba hacia abajo. Frunció los ojos confundido.

—¿Te conozco? —pregunto tratando de recordar mi rostro. _Descarado_.

—En verdad ya me olvidaste Tyler. Soy Elena, la chica del sobre —sus ojos de pronto se abrieron de par en par—, ahora me recuerdas ¿cierto? —él se rasco la nuca. Estaba bastante nervioso—. ¿Que pasa? te sorprende verme. Sabes que te puedes meter en muchos problemas por eso —giro el rostro a las chicas y elevo sus hombros.

—Perdón señoritas, veo que soy bastante solicitado —giro su rostro y sus ojos me apuñalaron. Me hizo señas con la barbilla de que debía seguirlo. Caminamos hacia un lado, cerca de una columna de mármol.

—¿Por qué tanto misterio eh...? ¡Aja! ¿se por qué? —lo señale—, las subastas negras ¿cierto? —él subió el pecho, tratando de capturar su respiración.

—¿Estas bien...? —fue lo único que pudo decir. Fruncí las cejas.

—No, sí, bueno, no tan bien.

—¿Como escapaste? es mas ¿qué haces aquí? —bajo el rostro—, nunca antes había visto a una venta después de su subasta.

—Eso fue por que Damon me compro —le solté las palabras sin pensar.

—¿Damon? —su expresión me dio a entender que no lo creía—. ¿Damon Salvatore? Mi jefe, el dueño de todo esto —asentí con el rostro—. Pues que maldita suerte tienes.

—¡Suerte! eso no es suerte. Es una maldita maldición, ¡¿Quien demonios compra personas?! —se puso un dedo en los labios en señal de que debía bajar la voz.

—Escucha Elena. Créeme cuando te digo que si él te compro, tuviste suerte —sus ojos se entrecerraron. Bajo el rostro para hablar mas bajo—. No se por que me impulsas a que te diga esto, pero lo haré. Solo agradece que no caíste en manos equivocadas.

—¿Porqué esta conversación se te hace tan normal?

—Sera por que ya me resigne.

—A los negocios sucios que hace tu jefe. ¿Cuanto te paga? —él se quedo callado. Giro el rostro de un lado hacia al otro.

—No juzgues antes de conocer a las personas —elevo una mano a mi cabello tomando una mecha que caía en mi hombro. No me había dado cuenta lo cerca que estábamos—. Luces bien. Aunque viéndote bien, ahora se por que mi jefe te compro —me hice unos pasos hacia atrás. Él sonrió—. Adiós Elena, creo que estaré viéndote por aquí —le lance una mala mirada.

Maldición se me había olvidado mi verdadero propósito de acercarme a él. Quería saber que era lo que contenía el sobre.

Me di la vuelta resignada, ya habría otra ocasión.

Matt ya tenia los cafés listos. Me acerque a él con una sonrisa. Él me sonrió de vuelta. En verdad tenia una sonrisa muy tierna.

—¿En donde estabas? —alce los hombros.

—¡Perdón!

—Solo bromeo —me entrego dos cafés—. Debemos regresar antes que tengamos que llamar a la ambulancia —levante una ceja.

—Me dio la impresión de que cuando te ofreciste a venir conmigo, estabas huyendo —él rió.

—Créeme, cuando los Salvatore se reúnen, no es nada agradable —¿así que no se llevaban bien? Eso rondó mi curiosidad.

—Es increíble que Stefan sea el hermano de Damon —él tomo un sorbo de su café—, es decir, son tan distintos —seguí. Una sonrisa nerviosa cruzo sus facciones—. Tú los conoces de hace mucho tiempo ¿cierto?

—Damon y yo nos conocemos desde que estábamos en el Kinder. Así que si, hace mucho —él no quería seguir con el tema. Pero yo sí.

—Así qué, ¿Damon y Stefan no se llevan bien? —él me observo serio.

—¿Por qué tanta curiosidad? —alce los hombros.

—No lo se. Bueno, es que no todos los días conoces a un actor.

—Damon ha ayudado bastante a Stefan. Él ha tenido que ver mucho para que ese sueño se le cumpliera —eso había sido repentino. ¿Damon ayudando? ¡ja! no me la creía. Porque Matt, Rose, e incluso el tal Tyler, me hablaban de él, como si se tratara de una buena persona, mientras para mi era como el demonio. Me había comprado en una subasta que él mismo organizaba, aquí en su hotel. Eso no era ser buena persona. Menos un Ángel. Rodé los ojos. Él compraba a las personas con dinero, por eso lo respetaban.

Llegamos a la oficina. Stefan volteó el rostro cuando entramos. Me acerque a él y le ofrecí el vaso con café, Él ladeo una sonrisa y me lo recibió, rosando mis dedos. Mis orejas empezaron a calentarse.

—Gracias.

—De nada —respondí coqueta, el bendito carraspeo se escucho de nuevo. Gire mis ojos a donde estaba Damon. Su mirada me hizo tragarme el aire. La intensidad de sus ojos envió escalofríos a mis brazos. Cristo él daba temor.

—Elena, podrías sentarte en ese asiento —me señalo un sillón que estaba al lado izquierdo. Stefan y Matt se quedaron observándome, esperando a ver si obedecía.

Sin protestar, hice lo que me ordeno, no tenia deseos de pelear.

—Damon, esa no es forma de tratar a una mujer —Stefan me observaba mientras yo me dirigía hacia el sillón.

—Elena, mi nombre es Elena —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Esa no es forma de tratar, a Elena —repitió. Sonrió guiñándome un ojo.

—Al grano Stefan. Te daré mi respuesta de la razón por la que estas aquí —cruzo sus dedos—. Tienes mi permiso, además, si fue el director quien lo pidió, no puedo negarme. Él es un cliente frecuente de este lugar —Stefan sonrió ampliamente. Yo no sabia de lo que hablaban.

—Me da gusto que aceptaras, Damon —él giro los ojos. Tomo el teléfono y se perdió en una llamada, dándonos la espalda. Stefan camino hacia donde yo me encontraba—. ¿Así qué, Elena? —dijo con su mirada en mi rostro. Me levante de mi sitio.

—Así es.

—Es bonito.

—Gracias, aunque dicen que es muy trillado —él rió.

—Pues aun así, en ti se escucha bonito —no sabia si de verdad era amable, o solo era una treta que los actores usaban para ganar mas fan's.

—Gracias —repetí sin despegar mis ojos de los de él.

—¿Eres novia de mi hermano? —esa pregunta me pego en la cara. Había llegado tan repentina. Le negué algo apenada —. Pensé que lo eras.

—Soy su asistente —eso era lo que me había dicho que dijera.

—Bueno, si te aburres, puedes venir a trabajar para mi —me guiño un ojo. Sentí calor en mis mejillas. Sus ojos no se despegaban de mi rostro, me hacia sentir rara, no sabia si de una buena o mala manera.

—Lo tomare en cuenta —respondí, él aun seguía con sus ojos en mi rostro. El sonido de unos pasos nos sacaron de ese trance.

—Ya esta todo arreglado. Pueden venir cuando se les antoje —Damon era tan soberbio. A pesar de que no sabia de que demonios hablaban, su forma de hablar era tan prepotente.

—Gracias, le avisare al equipo —respondió Stefan, girando a encararlo—. ¿Damon? —hizo una pausa, volviendo su atención de nuevo a mi—, debes decirme ¿donde encuentras trabajadoras tan hermosas? Necesito una —él cuerpo de Damon se tenso. No le había gustado nada el comentario.

—Es un secreto —dijo alzando ambas cejas. Stefan tomo mi mano y la acerco a sus labios.

—Fue un gusto Elena, espero verte de nuevo —se me hizo un hoyo en el estomago.

Baje el rostro en respuesta. Sus labios rozaron mi piel, sentí un cosquilleo por detrás de mi cuello.

—El gusto fue mio. Para la otra deseo un autógrafo —aclare mi garganta. Él ladeo una sonrisa. Damon solo giro los ojos.

—Con gusto. Adiós Damon, Matt —se despidió y salio de la oficina.

—¡Maldición! ahora me vienen con esto —Damon estaba enfadado por algo. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos. Exhalo aire—. Matt, encárgate que todo este listo para mañana —Matt se acerco al enorme escritorio y tomo unos papeles.

—No te preocupes, todo estará en orden.

—No quiero disturbios, de ningún tipo —Matt solo asintió el rostro. Damon se giro en sus talones—. ¡Vamos! —me dijo en un tono amenazador.

—¿A donde? —pregunte algo alarmada. Saco una mano de sus bolsillos y me tomo del brazo, me halo mientras salíamos de la oficina. Bajo su rostro a mi oreja.

—Desde cuando debo yo darle explicaciones a mi mascota —_"Mascota"_ Él me había llamado mascota, pero que se creía.

Me removí de su agarre.

—Yo no soy ninguna mascota —espete furiosa.

—No me hagas tanto alboroto y solo camina —volvió a tomar mi brazo con fuerza. Caminamos hasta afuera del hotel. Él casi me iba arrastrando, apenas y podía seguirle el paso. Sentía que en cualquier momento quedaría estampada en el piso. Llegamos hasta un Roll Royce. Un hombre grande, corpulento vestido de negro abrió la puerta del pasajero—. ¡Entra! —me ordeno tosco. Recibió las llaves que el hombre le estaba dando, rodeo el auto y se subió en este—. Abrocha tu cinturón —alce ambas cejas—. ¡¿No me escuchaste?! ¡Abrocha tu cinturón! —le puse los ojos en blanco e hice lo que me dijo.

Arranco el carro y salimos a la carretera.

No sabia a donde íbamos, él ni siquiera emitía sonido alguno. Yo tampoco tenia deseos de hablar con él. Era un idiota, sexy, pero igual un idiota. Sus ojos iban concentrados en la carretera. Me quede embobada con su perfil, su nariz era perfilada, su mandíbula cuadrada, muy varonil. Sus labios llenos. Pero lo mas hermoso de él, eran sus ojos. Trague saliva. No debía de estar pensando así. Él no me gustaba, no, claro que no me gustaba, era un cretino, un hijo de puta.

—Eso es una mala costumbre tuya ¿cierto? —su voz me hizo saltar. Gire mi rostro hacia el otro lado. Evitando su mirada—. Si tanto te gusto, solo dímelo —el estomago se me revolvió. Jodida situación, él tenia el ego del demonio.

—¡Ja! quien dijo que me gustas —solté el veneno. Él dejo salir una risa divertida.

—Claro, entonces esa costumbre la empleas con todos —_"todos"_ me repetí. Que creía que era yo.

Lo volteé a ver molesta. Él me hacia sentir tanta rabia en un solo día.

—A todos, espero no te estés refiriendo a que soy una mujer de cascos ligeros —él se carcajeo.

Dirigió su mirada hacia mi.

—No lo se, tendremos que comprobar eso. Como están las cosas, yo no te conozco, así que bien puedes ser hasta un transexual —maldito pendejo. Esto si era el colmo. Empuñe las manos en coraje, él tomo una bocanada de aire—. Pero, ya deseche esa idea —me quede quieta, quería abofetearlo—. Además, comprobé que no es así —ladeo una sonrisa maliciosa. Maldito cretino, él era en verdad un desgraciado, no tenia ni siquiera un poco de respeto. ¿Oh acaso era a la única que se había dispuesto a tratar como basura?

—Eres un idiota —le murmure.

Mi garganta se sentía seca. Sus ojos se apagaron y borro la sonrisa. Su expresión seria apareció.

—Solo bromeaba. No te lo tomes tan apecho —me limpie las lágrimas que apenas empezaban amontonarse por las esquinas de mis ojos—. En verdad lo siento —senti su mano sobre la mía. Alce la mirada a su rostro—. Yo-yo se que soy un idiota —removio su mano y la volvió a colocar en él volante.

No volvió a emitir palabra o sonido alguno. Solo el motor del carro llenaba el silenció tan incomodo que se había creado a nuestro alrededor. En verdad no lo entendía, él era un hombre extraño.

Llegamos a una gran Boutique. Bajamos del auto y Damon se adentro en esta. Al dar un paso en el lugar, una rubia despampanante se nos acerco. Lo saludo con una sonrisa suave pero con un toque coqueto.

—Sr. Salvatore. Que gusto tenerlo por aquí. ¿En que podemos ayudarlo? —la mujer le dio el paso.

Damon, entro como si él de verdad perteneciera a este sitio, o como si estuviera bien familiarizado con el lugar.

—Necesito algunos trajes para ella —me señalo con los ojos. Me quede parada en mi sitio, sin mover ningún musculo.

—Con muchísimo gusto —la rubia le trono los dedos a una castaña quien arreglaba un chal encima de un maniquí—. ¡Prepara la sala privada! —le murmuro tosca. La joven asintió con el rostro, parecía un animalito asustado—. Por aquí por favor —dijo dándonos el paso. Damon la siguió. Me trono los dedos cuando vio que no me movía. Entramos a la sala, era enorme—. Le traeré lo mas nuevo de nuestro inventario, incluso lo que aun no ponemos en la repisa. ¿Desean Champán? —Damon ladeo una sonrisa en señal de aprobación. Él en verdad entraba a los lugares con una aura de Dios todo poderoso.

La castaña apareció en la puerta, portaba miles de prendas, al ver que batallaba corrí ayudarla.

—Gracias, pero puedo sola —me dijo. Ella trataba de no tropezarse.

—Damon ¿qué hacemos aquí? —pregunte caminando hacia el sillón, donde él se había sentado. Una sonrisa se pinto en su cara, ¿no entendía por que?

—Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre —rodé los ojos. No estaba contestando mi pregunta. Dejo salir el aire irritado—. Ya que te haré pasar como mi asistente, debes lucir siempre impecable. No necesito una persona que me de mala imagen, así que te traje de compras.

—¡No quiero! —replique molesta. Él alzo la mirada.

—No es que no quieras, es que debes.

—Esto solo se acumulara a todo lo que ya te debo —él se carcajeo tan fuerte, que hizo que a la chica se le cayeran una prendas de las manos.

—En verdad piensas que algún día me pagaras. Bájate de esa nube Elena. Solo acepta tu presente —la sangre se me estanco en el rostro.

—¡Bien! esta bien, si quieres vestirme como se te antoje adelante, humíllame todo lo que se te antoje—abrí mis brazos y me senté en el sofá resignada.

—Lo único que quiero es que luzcas representable. Si estas a mi lado, siempre tendrás que vestir de esa forma —maldito controlador.

La rubia entro portando una charola con unas copas y una botella de Champaña. La dejo en una mesita al lado de donde se encontraba Damon.

—Aquí tiene, espero encuentre lo que busca Sr. Salvatore, si desea alguna cosa mas, solo debe llamar.

La mujer le trono los dedos a la castaña para que salieran de la habitación. Cerraron la puerta. Me quede perdida por un momento con la mirada en la puerta. Su chasquido me hizo voltear a verlo.

—¿Ese es un tic tuyo? —le dije alzando una ceja.

—Algo así.

—Por que tanto alboroto por unas prendas de ropa —le dije enfadada.

—Busca algo en el perchero. Necesito que luzcas bien hoy. Tengo una reunión en la tarde —me levante molesta y me acerque al perchero.

Los trajes eran maravillosos eso no podía negarlo. Tome un saco y vi la etiqueta. Sentí un golpe en el pecho. Esto era lo que yo hacia en un año.

—¡Esto jamas podría pagarlo! ¡Ni trabajando el doble! —exclame alarmada. Damon solo rió—. Quien demonios pagaría tanto por un simple saco —él alzo las manos en respuesta—. Claro tú. _Maldito_ —masculle en voz baja.

—Te escuche —me reto con la mirada—. Solo toma el maldito saco y pruébatelo —desvie los ojos.

—¡¿Como?! ¡¿aquí?!

—Sí. Aquí —él se levanto de su lugar, dejo la copa de champaña en el la mesita. Se acerco al perchero y empezó a buscar unos trajes—. Este queda con este, este con este. Muy bien, toma —alce una ceja en duda. Él se acerco a mi rostro—. Elena, no actúes como si fuera a follarte, solo entra en el maldito vestidor y pruébate la maldita ropa —me trague el aire. El calor me corrió desde las orejas hasta la punta de la nariz, y fue lentamente bajando por mi cuello. Él sonrió al ver mi cara roja, nerviosa—. Eres tan rara. Aunque claro, si eso es lo que deseas, por mi no hay ningún problema. Mira a tu alrededor, estamos solos —trague saliva. Me hice dos pasos hacia atrás, casi enterrando mi cuerpo en el perchero.

—V-voy a probarme esto —dije saliendo de su espacio. Baje el rostro y sentí el cosquilleo bajar por mi estomago. _Maldición_ él me había hecho sentir tan mareada con tan solo decirme esas palabras. ¿Porqué demonios yo parecía una adolescente inexperta?

Me metí en el vestidor y lo cerré con fuerza. Como demonios se le ocurría que yo actuaba como si quisiera que me follara. _Mierda_ la sola idea me erizaba.

—¡¿Ya estas lista?! —su voz hizo eco en mis oídos. Salí del vestidor para que pudiera verme. Él se puso una mano en la barbilla, hizo una mueca con el rostro. Con su dedo me dijo que diera vuelta. Molesta hice lo que me dijo. Se levanto de nuevo del sillón, se acerco a mi. Sentí sus manos deslizarse por mi cintura. Me sobresalte, él me agarro con mas fuerza—. No te muevas o no podre medirte —¡¿medirme?! que carajo. Como si fuera un experto en moda, puso una mano abajo de mis senos y otra por mi espalda, jaló la tela hacia atrás. Exhale el aire. Él me manoseaba por todas partes. Sentí sus manos viajar de mis senos a las curvas de mi cintura, luego por mi cadera, hasta rodear mi trasero. Me impulso hacia arriba—. Ves, te queda demasiado flojo, tu cuerpo no es delgado, delgado, tienes curvas, por eso este traje te queda pésimo —mis alarmados ojos no se despegaban de su rostro. ¿Como demonios sabia tanto?

—Creo que te estas aprovechando —mi voz salio en un tono coqueto, ronco.

No, yo no había querido que saliera de esa forma. Pero sus toques me tenían mareada, mi lujuriosa estaba saliendo de entre las sombras.

Él curvo una sonrisa. Apretó mi trasero de nuevo, pero estaba vez lo había hecho por molestar. Él estaba jugando con mis hormonas.

—Espérame aquí —se dirigió hacia el perchero.

Busco entre las prendas y saco un vestido. Se veía muy profesional. Camino de nuevo hacia el vestidor. Yo aun seguía congelada en le marco de la entrada. Me empujo levemente entrando conmigo. Cerro la puerta del vestidor.

—¡Espera! ¡¿qué haces?!

—Puedes guardar silencio. Date la vuelta —no le hice caso.

Él me tomo del brazo y me volteo.

El vestidor portaba con cuatro espejos uno en cada lado de la pared, así que a donde volteará podía ver su rostro. Baje la mirada avergonzada. Sentí sus grandes y masculinas manos cerca de mis caderas.

—¡Espera, en verdad! ¿qué haces?

—Voy a cambiarte.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Elena, no te preocupes, no te follare aquí —_"aquí"_ de nuevo con eso, además quien le aseguraba que lo haría. Maldición, él en verdad portaba la bandera de cretino. Suspire tratando de controlarme. Él bajo mi pantalón. Apreté los ojos y los labios mientras sus manos corrían por mi piel. Tal vez él en verdad no tenia pensado en follarme, pero no podía negar que sus toques eran mágicos. No, debía controlarme, esto me serviría como prueba. Sí él no caía, yo tampoco—. Levanta las manos —murmuro contra mi oído. Automáticamente mi cuerpo se movió, mi cabeza literalmente daba vueltas. Deslizo sus manos por ambas curvas de mi cintura alzando la blusa que llevaba puesta—. Esta tela es horrible, no le hace juicio a tu piel —paso un dedo por mi hombro. Su voz, sus toques estaban haciendo estragos en mi interior.

—¿C-com-o es que sabes tanto? —mis mejillas ardían tanto que sentía me explotarían

—Si te cuento te reirás —susurro.

—No, no lo haré.

—Trabaje con un famoso modista en París. Si vamos, búrlate —eso era sorprendente. Él trabajando con un modista, ni siquiera me hubiera cruzado por la mente. Quise reírme al imaginármelo con un pañuelo alrededor de su cuello. Me contuve.

—Así que antes de Empresario, fuiste un chico moda —él deslizo el vestido con delicadeza por encima de mis brazos.

—Fue por mi madre, ella era modista —¿Su madre? Sentí el jalón hacia abajo por mis pechos. Ahogue un gemido.

—¿En donde esta ella ahora? —pregunte, mientras él daba otro jalón cerca de mis muslos. Apreté los labios. Mi piel ardía.

—Muerta —fue lo único que dijo—. Listo. Ese vestido resalta tu belleza —me observe en el espejo. En verdad me veía bien. Él curvo una sonrisa. Me tomo de los hombros y me volteo, me perdí en sus ojos.

—Así que al final no soy un transexual, si no que una belleza —él rió divertido.

—Creo que estamos aprendiendo a conocernos —murmuro bajando a mis labios—. Claro que eres hermosa, Elena —trague saliva.

—Y-a ya debemos irnos —dije desviando mis ojos.

—Tus mejillas están tan rojas —me aprisiono contra el espejo, pegando su cuerpo en el mio—, me llenan de unas ganas de besarte —alce la mirada.

No quería caer por este hombre, no debía caer por este hombre. Tome una larga respiración.

—Damon, por favor, no, n-o... —no pude terminar las palabras. Su boca estaba pegada a la mía. Tomo mis manos y las coloco por arriba de mi cabeza. Trate de pelear, pero me era imposible. Su presión en mi hacia que el espejo crujiera por mi espalda. Sentía que en cualquier momento se quebraría. Ferozmente empujo su lengua adentro de mi. Gemí descontrolada, sentía que me ahogaría con su saliva. Bajo una mano hasta la altura de mi muslo, subió el vestido. Empezó acariciar mi pierna. Gruñidos que me hacían rebotar el cerebro se escapaban de su pecho. Trate de separarlo para poder respirar, él me estaba dejando sin aire. Presiono aun mas su boca. Sentía que el pecho me explotaría, movió su mano, entre en medio de mis piernas. Temblé. Las selle con fuerza. Él curvo una sonrisa entre mis labios, con fuerza y sin delicadeza, puso su rodilla en medio abriendo mis piernas, presiono aun mas su enorme cuerpo sobre mi, acortando mas mi respiración. No podía mas, tenia que respirar. Volvió a deslizar su mano con movimientos mágicos entre mis piernas. Gemí fuerte—. Damon —gemí, sin pensar había gemido su nombre. _Mierda_. Podía sentir su sonrisa ampliarse entre mis labios. Volvió a mover sus manos, metió sus dedos por mis bragas, rozando mi intimidad. Apreté mis manos. Trate de gran manera el no desvanecerme. Soltó mis labios mordiendo mi labio inferior, saco su mano y se alejo de mi.

Mi pecho parecía un acordeón.

—Vamos que llegaremos tarde.

Salio del vestidor dejándome incrustada en el espejo.

Volteé mi rostro hacia un lado, tratando de recuperar el aire que se le habían escapado a mis pulmones. Mi reflejo me asusto, me veía acalorada, desecha, excitada. Esa no era yo. No, esa era mi yo lujuriosa. Acaso, ¿empezaba a gustarme Damon? No, claro que no. Lo consideraba un maldito, un cabrón que compraba a las personas, qué tenia negocios sucios. No podía gustarme. Claro que no.

Salí del vestidor con la idea todavía dándome vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Acaso me empezaba a gustar por sus momentos de amabilidad? ¿Por los momentos descontrolados, donde me hacia ser una persona totalmente diferente?

No lo sabia. Lo único que sabia, era que mi corazón estaba agitado, golpeaba mi pecho con tanta fuerza que sentía que no podría controlarlo. No podía sentir nada por ese hombre. Pero la duda ahora llenaba mi cerebro. ¿Qué iba ser de mi, si en verdad me empezaba a gustar Damon?


	7. Capitulo 4

Recostada en la pared me tome el tiempo para pensar. Debía poner mis ideas en claro, tenia que repetirme miles de veces que yo no sentía nada por él.

Damon estaba parado en la caja registradora pagando unas cuantas prendas que había comprado para mi. Al final él las había escogido todas. Las piernas todavía me temblaban. Él era un desgraciado, no podía sacar esta sensación de mi cuerpo, todavía tenia su sabor en mi lengua.

Sacudí los hombros, esas ideas no me iban a conseguir mi libertad.

—Elena —murmuro. Lo ignore—. ¡Elena! —volvió a decir, pero esta vez con mas presión.

Exasperada llegue a dónde estaba.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunte, mis ojos en su rostro. Él sonrió y trate de detener a mi corazón, quería brincar en mi pecho.

—¿Te gustan? —alzo unos pequeños aretes a la altura de mis ojos. Levante una ceja en duda—. Si no te gustan solo dilo —le negué con el rostro y los tome.

—Son bonitos, pero... ¿para qué quiero yo esto? —él bajo la mirada, se mordió el labio.

—Te quedan con ese vestido —su mirada era lujuriosa, deseosa. Sabia que estaba recordando lo que hacia minutos atrás había hecho conmigo. Volteé el rostro nerviosa. El calor estaba volviendo, mis bellos se erizaron. Sentí sus manos levantar las ondas de mi cabello. Quise dar unos pasos hacia atrás pero él me sostuvo de los hombros—. No te alarmes. Solo quiero poner esto en tus orejas —pase saliva. Con delicadeza alejo mi cabello de mis orejas, saco un arete y lo coloco en mi lóbulo. Yo no podía moverme, siempre me dejaba sin aliento. Sus ojos viajaban curiosos en mi rostro—. ¿Que pasa, Elena? me crees incapaz de ser amable.

—Eres un idiota y los idiotas no son amables —un sonido tipo gruñido se escapo de su garganta.

—Bueno, me han llamado peor —frunció las cejas y se echo a reír. Tomo el otro arete y lo coloco de igual forma. Sus dedos recorrieron mi oreja lentamente. Sentía que su toque me quemaba. No quería sentirme nerviosa, si no él se daba cuenta, y jugaba aun mas conmigo. Tome una respiración profunda. Él alzo mi cabello con sus manos y lo acomodo en mis hombros—. Listo, mi guapa transexual —rió de lado.

Le puse los ojos en blanco.

—Gracias, Da-mon —murmure con una sonrisa. La de él se torno maliciosa curvándose en sus labios. Se acerco a mi rostro.

—Creo que me gusto mas como sonó en el vestidor —se dio la vuelta con arrogancia, podía notar burla llenando sus ojos. _Maldito,_ a él solo le gustaba jugar conmigo. Mis ojos se revolvieron. Trate de sacudir la sensación que él me hacia sentir, que él dejaba en mi.

Salimos de la boutique.

En el camino no volvimos a emitir palabra. Estaba molesta, cabreada, emputada, encabronada. Como se describiera el enojo, así me sentía. Él solo quería probar su teoría. Quería hacerme rogar. Pero se equivocaba si creía que yo le rogaría. ¡Ja! podía ser conquistador, podía ser un hombre demasiado sexy, podría tener unos ojos que con solo mirarme, hacían que dejara de respirar, podría llenarme de sensaciones nuevas jamas experimentadas, podría hacer que mi cuerpo temblara, podri... _Mierda_, odiaba sentirme de esta forma. Ya había enumerado todas las formas en las que él me hacia sentir y si seguía nunca terminaría.

Su teléfono sonó haciéndome salir de mi nube de pensamientos. Lo acerco a su oreja sin ver quien era.

—¡Bueno! —sus ojos no se despegaban de enfrente de la carretera—, claro, entiendo —suspiro—, estaré ahí en cinco minutos —colgó el teléfono. Lo dejo en el porta vasos. Yo seguía todos sus movimientos—. Tendremos que cancelar la comida —dijo sin voltear a verme. Yo ni siquiera sabia que eso haríamos. No dije nada—. Tendrás que comer en el hotel. ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! —esta vez su tono salio brusco.

—Claro que te escucho. Por mi no hay problema —alce los hombros.

—Te dije que teníamos una junta. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sí.

—Muy bien, cuando termines de comer quiero que te dirijas a mi oficina.

—Claro, Amo —solté con ironía.

—¡Oye! eso me gusta. De ahora en adelante me llamaras Amo.

—Primero me arrancaría la lengua antes de llamarte así —espete enojada.

—Porqué te quejas, fuiste tú la que puso la idea.

—No te hagas ilusiones. No soy ninguna sumisa.

—No, claro que no lo eres, ellas se dedican a dar placer. Tú eres mi mascota —la cara se me calentó. El coraje apuñalo mi estomago—. Shh... silencio no quiero escuchar reclamos —puso un dedo en mis labios.

Lo removí con fuerza.

—Com...—bajo del auto dejándome con las palabras en la boca.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado al hotel.

Uno de sus gorilas me abrió la puerta para que pudiera salir. Baje del auto con la cara caliente. No podía creer que con Damon se evolucionaran tantos sentimientos en un solo día. Él entro al hotel, dejándome atrás.

Yo iba con la mirada en el suelo tratando de no caerme con los malditos tacones. Tropecé con algo enfrente de mi. Eleve mi mirada para ver en los brazos de quien me encontraba, él me había ayudado a no quedar estampada en el piso.

Era Stefan, el hermano de Damon. Me tenia entre sus brazos. Trague saliva y me enderece.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto con sus ojos en los míos.

—Sí, ¡Wow! —reí nerviosa—, eso estuvo cerca ¿cierto? Gracias —él me sonrió.

—No me des las gracias. Debes prestar mas atención. ¿Por qué venias tan aprisa?

—Ah... Bu-eno, es que Damon me dejo atrás —levanto una ceja dudoso.

—Damon —murmuro—. Veo que los formalismos no existen entre ustedes —el cuero cabelludo empezó a picarme.

—Es cosa de él. Dice que detesta los formalismos —él desvió el rostro y dejo escapar una risita.

—Sí, me lo imagino —alzo el pecho.

—Veo que no logre alcanzarlo —dije, aclarando mi garganta.

—Paso como bala hace unos segundos, ni siquiera se digno a verme.

—¡Ja! —emití, él no dejaba de observarme.

El silencio me incomodo.

—Traes otra ropa —señalo a mi vestido.

—¡Oh! sí. Damon me dijo que tenia que lucir mas profesional —me mordí el labio.

—¿Y siempre haces todo lo que te dice? —pregunto en tono de broma. Pero no llevaba nada gracioso su pregunta.

—No, claro que no, es solo que...

—¿Ya comiste? —me interrumpió. Le negué con el rostro.

—¿Que te parece si te invito? —volteé la cabeza de un lado para el otro, antes de contestar—. ¿Que pasa? ¿tienes que pedirle permiso a Damon para comer? —su tono cada vez sonaba mas molesto, mas pedante.

—No, para nada.

—Genial. Después de ti — me dio el paso. Le fingí una sonrisa y camine derecho.

Llegamos al restaurante del hotel. Nos preguntaron si queríamos la mesa cerca de una gran ventana, Stefan les indico que sí, ya que era mas privado.

Las personas murmuraban al vernos pasar. Unas jóvenes se nos acercaron saltando emocionadas.

—¡Stefan! eres Stefan ¿cierto? —él le sonrió dulcemente a las chicas.

—Así es.

—¿Nos darías tu autógrafo? —las chicas sacaron dos fotos de él con una pluma.

—Con gusto —respondió coquetamente—. Para una hermosa fan...—alzo la barbilla, para que la chica le dijera su nombre.

—Sofia —respondió casi sin aire, se veía que la chica no cabía de la emoción.

—Con amor para Sofia —firmo su rostro y se lo entrego a la primera. La otra le temblaban las manos, podía notarlo por que la foto no dejaba de moverse entre sus palmas—. ¿Y tu eres?

—¡Meredith! ¡Con H! —él volvió a firmar su rostro. Le entrego la foto a la segunda chica. Ella temblaba como una maraca. En un rápido movimiento se lanzo a él. Le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y le planto un beso a un lado de los labios—. En verdad te amamos Stefan, y queremos que te quedes con la chica —dijo soltándolo.

Él rostro de Stefan parecía un papel. Estaba tan pálido que pensaba que se desvanecería allí mismo.

—Gracias —fue lo único que emitió—. Vamos, Elena —me dijo sosteniendo mi brazo.

—¡¿Quien es ella?! —preguntaron las chicas, echándome rayos con los ojos.

—Una amiga —respondió Stefan.

Uno de los gorilas de Damon apareció. Stefan le hizo señales con los ojos para que alejara a las chicas. El gorila obedeció. Hablo con ellas mientras las distraía y las sacaba del restaurante. Stefan y yo nos movimos rápidamente a la mesa que nos tenían preparada.

—Eso fue emocionante —sonreí, mientras arreglaba los pliegues de mi vestido para tomar asiento.

—Bienvenida a cada minuto de mi vida —dejo salir el aire irritado.

—¿No te gusta? —pregunte dudosa. Por su tono, me había dado la impresión que no le agradaba.

—Claro que me gusta. Si no, no fuera actor —sus ojos se apagaron. Tome un cubierto que estaba a mi lado derecho, empecé a jugar con el.

—Entonces...—moví la boca hacia un lado—, ¿te quedaras con la chica? —reí curiosa.

—Créeme que si te contara, me demandarían y me quedaría sin trabajo.

—¡Hm! En ese caso, creo que empezara a verme tu serie.

—¿Pensé que la veías? —hizo pucheros con los labios.

—No. La verdad eso de los vampiros, no llaman mi atención—baje el rostro—. Si te soy sincera, me causa algo de temor —él soltó una carcajada.

—Me lo imagino. Pero no te preocupes, no te morderé —me guiño un ojo y sonrió con picardia—, aunque tu sangre sea demasiado llamativa —si esas eran indirectas, las había captado con todo entendimiento.

Reí nerviosa.

—Solo he visto promociones con tu cara en ellas, y uno que otro anuncio o revista—sus cejas se alzaron.

—¿Así que no eres de ver mucha televisión?

—No esa clase de series —él se inclino hacia adelante. Puso sus brazos cruzados en la mesa. Su mirada directo a mi rostro.

—De verdad ¿donde conociste a mi hermano? No creo que seas su asistente —arqueo una ceja con desdén.

Mis ojos se revolvieron, no me había esperado esa pregunta de él. Deje el cubierto en la mesa. Empecé a jugar con mis dedos.

—Claro que soy su asistente. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo sea?

—Es que él nunca antes había tenido una —sus ojos seguían en mi rostro, como queriendo descubrir algo mas alla, quería adentrarse en mi mirada. Desvié los ojos al mesero que venia con una libreta.

—Buenas ¿qué desean tomar?

—Una copa de vino tinto —él contesto, sin dejar de ver mi rostro. Su mirada me incomodaba de maneras terribles. Me hacia sentir extrañas sensaciones en el estomago.

—¿Para usted, señorita? —pase saliva.

—Un té esta bien —dije, sonriendo dulcemente.

El mesero se dio la vuelta en sus talones. Stefan volvió a tomar compostura. Yo ladeaba el rostro de un lado hacia el otro. Ahora me estaba arrepintiendo de venir a comer con él.

—¿Qué deseas comer? —alce los hombros en señal de respuesta—. Toma, aquí esta el menú.

—Gracias —lo tome sin verlo.

—Siempre eres así.

—¿Como? ¿a que te refieres "con así"? —alce la mirada algo sorprendida.

—Tan linda... —fruncí el rostro. ¿No entendía porque el estaba coqueteando conmigo? cuando claramente se veía que muchas chicas se desvivían por él.

—No siempre —respondí riendo.

—Disculpa si te estoy incomodando. Pero eres muy guapa.

—Pues nunca me he considerado guapa, pero gracias —bueno, si él estaba coqueteando conmigo, yo no me estaría quejando.

El mesero llego con las bebidas. Luego nos pidió que ordenáramos. Ordenamos un salmón a la parrilla con romero, espárragos y una ensalada mixta.

Ya había pasado media hora. Stefan y yo ya habíamos comido, reído y hablado de su serie. Estábamos muy adentrados en la conversación que había olvidado completamente lo que Damon me había ordenado. Al ver a Matt en la entrada del restaurante recordé. Salte al ver la hora en el reloj que colgaba de la barra. Había olvidado completamente que debía ir con Damon a una junta.

Me levante al ver que Matt se acercaba aun mas a nosotros.

—¡Elena! ¿Pensé que te habías ido a tu casa? —dijo sin ver a Stefan.

—No, lo siento, es que me entretuve —estaba avergonzada.

—Damon me dijo que tal vez ya te habías ido, por eso lo mencione —fruncí las cejas.

—¿El pensó que me había ido? —pregunte incrédula.

—Sí —Stefan se aclaro la garganta. Matt bajo la mirada hacia él—. Stefan, puedes decirle a tu director que estamos listos en la sala de juntas —su tono fue tosco.

Stefan se levanto de su silla.

—Claro Matt, yo le informare—saco unos billetes de su cartera y los aventó a la mesa—. Nos vemos Elena, fue bastante grata tu compañía, espero verte mañana o hoy, cualquier otro momento estara bien —se despidió y paso cruzando miradas matadoras con Matt. ¿No entendía por qué?

—¿Vamos? —pregunto Matt, dándome el paso.

—Si, vamos —espete.

Nos dirigimos hacia la oficina de Damon. Al dar un paso adentro, mi estomago se hundió. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Damon estaba agarrado de una despampanante rubia. La tenia sujeta de la cintura. Ella rodeaba su cuello con sus largos y delgados brazos. Estaban sentados al borde del escritorio, ella estaba en medio de sus piernas. Un fea y ardiente sensación se esparció en mi vientre, sentía un nudo en la garganta. Damon rodó los ojos hacia nuestra dirección y dejo ir a la rubia.

—¡Mierda Matt! ¡cuantas jodidas veces tengo que decirte que toques la jodida puerta! —se arreglo el saco y rodeo su escritorio. Tomo asiento. La rubia se volteo a encararnos, pero no se movió de su lugar.

—Miles —contesto Matt de mala gana—, pero tu sabes que al único que no puedes manejar a tu antojo, soy yo —le dio una mala mirada a la rubia. Sentí escalofríos, no había visto a Matt dar esa mirada—. Rebekah ¿pensé que estabas de viaje? —la rubia no despegaba los ojos de mi rostro.

Yo seguía en mi sitio. Era como si me hubiera quedado pegada en este.

—¡Elena! ¡Pasa! —dijo Damon con un tono demandante.

_Maldito idiota_.

Camine hasta el sofá que estaba cerca de la pared. Me senté en este.

—Bueno Matt, esos viajes no duran mucho —la rubia al fin había contestado. Me había seguido con la mirada todo este tiempo. Sus ojos fulminándome—. ¿Quien es ella? —encaro a Damon. Él estaba perdido con su mirada en unos papeles—. ¡Damon! ¿quien es ella? —él no contesto.

—Soy Elena —respondí al ver que Damon no contestaba.

Me levante y me acerque a ella, le ofrecí mi mano en saludo. Ella me inspecciono de abajo hacia arriba, elevo su mano y como si yo tuviera lepra apenas y la rozo.

—Rebekah —emutio, volviendo su atención hacia enfrente—. ¿Damon? —volvió a preguntar, su tono algo desesperado.

—Ella no es nadie que te interese saber —la cara me ardió. Yo no era _nadie_. Ira lleno mi cabeza. Me sentía avergonzada y furiosa. Se levanto de su lugar con toda esa aura de Dios, se arreglo el saco y fijo su mirada en mi—. ¡¿Lista?! —sus ojos radiaban, su tono era tosco, seco.

—Sí —conteste de igual forma, seca.

—Bien —me dio el paso.

Salimos de la oficina seguidos por Matt. Volteé el rostro, para ver si la rubia venia detrás de nosotros, pero nada. Ella se había quedado con la duda en la mente y no solo eso, Damon la había dejado parada ahí sin responder nada.

Los ojos de Damon me causaban temor. Los sentía pesados en mi. Exhalo aire y me di cuenta que estaba molesto. Matt venia con los ojos en una tableta, lo veía mover los dedos como un mago sobre el aparato.

Llegamos a unas puertas de cristal dobles. Adentro se encontraba Stefan, con un hombre gordo, mayor, rozaba los cincuenta. Caminamos hacia dentro, cerca de una enorme mesa con sillas en los dos lados. Damon movió una silla del otro lado de donde estaban los presentes y me hizo señas para que me sentara. Él se sentó al frente del escritorio, Matt a su lado. Stefan me observo dándome una suave y tierna sonrisa. Le sonreí de vuelta, agachando la mirada. Alce los ojos y observe a Damon, me trague el aire, sus ojos me fulminaban. Observo a Stefan, y luego a mi, ¿qué era lo que hacia?

—Damon, me da gusto que me dieras un poco de tu tiempo —el hombre viejo hablo. Damon agacho el rostro en respuesta—, se que eres un hombre muy ocupado. Por eso te agradezco que nos atendieras.

—No hay problema Richard. Sabes que tenemos algunos años haciendo negocios —Matt seguía con los ojos en la tableta.

—Como sabes, y Stefan te dejo saber, necesitamos de tu ayuda —no entendía muy bien que hacia yo en esta junta, que claramente se veía que era de negocios—. ¿Espero podamos contar con tu ayuda?

—Richard, como sabes este hotel es muy exclusivo. Si permito lo que deseas, tiene que haber control en todo.

—Lo habrá, te lo prometo —Matt alzo la mirada, al fin. Había tenido los ojos en la tableta todo el tiempo.

—Podemos empezar la semana que viene. Esta semana tenemos demasiados clientes importantes. Con solo decir que tenemos al Príncipe de Brunei —mis ojos estaban puestos en Matt. Ellos recibían hasta príncipes en este hotel. Pero ahora la pregunta era, ¿con que propósito? me imaginaba que también venían a comprar personas. Malditos y raros millonarios, enfermos.

—Muy bien Richard, ya has escuchado a Matt —Damon cruzo los dedos y enderezo su cuerpo.

—Esta bien, creo que puedo hacer eso. Además no falta mucho para que la semana termine. Puedo atrasar la filmación un poco —_¿filmación?_ Ahora si estaba confundida.

—Stefan, ¿algo que quieras agregar? —pregunto Matt, mirando fijo a Stefan. Él ladeo una sonrisa, observo a Damon.

—No, claro que no. Gracias Damon —dijo con un tono irónico. Los ojos de Damon brillaron, una sonrisa maliciosa se curvo en sus labios.

—No hay problema Stefan, para eso estamos, para apoyarnos. Aunque, me sorprende que eligieran precisamente este hotel para filmar su serie, cuando claramente el que esta en el Este de Miami les queda mas cerca —Stefan ladeo una sonrisa peligrosa.

—Lo se, pero también se que este hotel es tu prioridad, y quería estar mas cerca de ti —sus ojos viajaron a mi, y de nuevo a Damon—, no puedes culparme por querer pasar tiempo con mi hermano —la arrogancia en sus palabras se podía sentir. Mire a Damon, él tenia un rostro de espanto.

—Bueno —dijo Matt, cortando toda tensión entre esos dos—, como ya les dijimos, pueden empezar la otra semana —el director se levanto de su silla, al igual que todos. Saludo a Damon y después a Matt.

Stefan se acerco a mi, mientras el director discutía algo con Damon.

—Espero mi hermano no te diera un mal rato por llegar tarde —ladeé una sonrisa.

—No, para nada.

—Genial—sonrió—. Como ves, estaremos viéndonos mas seguido. Filmaremos unas cuantas escenas en este hotel —así que eso era todo este rollo.

—Eso es sorprendente. Te veremos en acción —reí moviendo el cabello de mi hombro, algo coqueta. ¿Por qué demonios estaba coqueteando? Giro el rostro y lo escuche jalar aire.

—Damon —murmuro.

Gire el rostro de igual manera. Damon estaba parado al lado de nosotros. Nos estaba matando con la mirada.

—Nos vamos —la tensión en su mandíbula era dura. Se mordía los labios.

—Claro —respondí dando un paso enfrente. Stefan me tomo del brazo. Gire mi rostro algo sorprendida.

—Elena, ¿vendrás mañana? —iba a contestar, pero Damon me tomo del otro brazo jalándome. Stefan me soltó algo confundido.

—Claro que vendrá, ¿que parte de que es mi asistente no entendiste?

—Sí, solo que no sabia si atendería al evento —_evento_, ¿cual evento? No pude responder nada, por que no sabia de que hablaban.

—Nos vemos, Stefan —el tono de Damon le dejo saber que no quería que hablara conmigo.

Damon me haló caminando hasta la salida. Salimos del hotel y me removí bruscamente para que me soltara.

—¡¿Por qué eres tan agresivo?! —me sobe el brazo.

—Ni siquiera quiero escucharte, así que cállate —le puse los ojos en blanco. Llegamos a la limusina—. ¡Entra! —murmuro.

No entendía por que su actitud, era como si yo lo hubiera ofendido de alguna manera.

El silencio en la limusina era tétrico. Él iba con la mirada en la ventana, sus dedos en los labios. No podía dejar de verlo. No importaba lo idiota que fuera, el era como una luz y yo era la polilla, me atraía y mucho. Giro su rostro y se topo con mis ojos, desvié la mirada para disimular. El calor se empezaba apoderar de mis orejas. Lo escuche reír.

—En verdad es una mala costumbre ¿cierto? —alce los hombres sin voltear a verlo.

—¿No se de que me hablas? —trataba de hacerme la estúpida.

—Estoy molesto contigo —dijo en un tono brusco. Gire mi rostro para toparme con él. Inclino la cabeza y dejo salir un largo suspiro—. No entiendo que hacías antes, pero por lo visto no eras muy eficiente —la ira me golpeo el estomago.

—¿A que te refieres con eficiente?

—Eres una irresponsable —espeto molesto.

—¡¿Qué?! pero a que viene todo esto.

—Te dije que tenia una junta, y te dignas a llegar media hora después. Que poca responsabilidad tienes —bajo el rostro—. Ahora veo por que te mandaron como objeto de subasta. Eras inservible para tu jefe, lo único que tienes es una cara bonita, con una cabeza hueca —empuñe las manos. Estaba llenándome de furia.

—¡¿Cual es tu jodido problema?!—la cara me ardía—, eso que tiene que ver con lo que tu haces. ¡Tu eres un jodido que compra personas y te detesto con todas mis fuerzas!—la furia me había consumido, sentía la sangre estancada.

Él alzo el rostro encarándome, había una extraña mirada en sus ojos.

—¡¿Por eso quieres conquistar a mi hermano?! —el estomago se me ahueco. ¿Que demonios había dicho? Fruncí las cejas tratando de comprender—. Pues no te va a servir, nadie te puede liberar, solamente yo, además, no existes —la cabeza me pulso.

—¡¿Como que no existo?!

—No existes, ¿No se quien mierdas eres? ¿No se nada de ti? —sus ojos me apuñalaron eran como si quisieran cruzar la barrera de los míos.

—P-p-ues, yo si se quien soy. ¡Me llamo Elena Gilbert! y-y soy un ser humano, del cual tu no puedes abusar —le apunte con el dedo, eso se lo había gritado con tanta fuerza que la garganta me dolía.

Se movió hacia enfrente y me tomo del brazo, bruscamente me impulso hacia adelante, me hizo caer de rodillas enfrente de él. Mi mente golpeo pulsando en mi cabeza. Me tomo de la barbilla apretándola, penetrándome con la mirada.

—¡No te creo! —dijo apretando aun mas mis labios—. Como se que no eres una buena actriz, que lo único que quieres, es hacerme caer por tu carita de mojigata —un nudo se me formo en el estomago.

Trate de removerme. Él me tomo de la cintura y me pego entre en medio de sus piernas, las presiono para que no pudiera mover mi cuerpo.

—¡Su-el-t-a-me! —murmure entre los labios. No podía decir nada, su presión escocia los lados de mi boca.

—¿Dime por que no encuentro nada tuyo? ¿por mas que he buscado, no hay nada? —sus palabras salían desesperadas.

Yo no tenia idea por que no habían registros míos, ni siquiera una acta de nacimiento, eso me había dicho Matt.

Todo este tiempo Damon, me había estado investigando, pero si el con su dinero e influencias no encontraba la razón, mucho menos yo que nunca había pedido esto. No sabia quien había borrado mi existencia.

Las lágrimas empezaron a escaparse de mis ojos, el corazón me pegaba tan fuerte que sentía que en cualquier momento me rompería el pecho. Apreté los ojos. Ya no podía distinguir el rostro tan tenebroso de Damon, mientras tenia mi barbilla entre la yema de sus dedos. Lentamente aflojo el agarre. Mi pecho se libero, pero no pude calmar los sollozos. Llore como una niña quien se ha perdido y no encuentra a sus padres.

Él me dejo ir. Suspiro, veía culpa en sus ojos. Bajo la mano a mi mejilla queriéndola acariciar, lo golpee en rechazo. Me levante del suelo, me volví a sentar en el asiento en donde había estado. Puse mis manos en los lados de mi barbilla, me dolía la quijada. No quería ver a Damon, él estaba callado.

—Eres un maldito —murmure, con la mirada directa en la ventana de mi lado.

—Lo se —dijo tan bajo que apenas lo escuche—, nunca te dije que yo fuera un caballero o un Ángel. No lo soy. Yo soy malo Elena, soy una persona que abusa y le gusta el poder, soy una persona que jamas en tu vida, hubieras querido cruzarte —me decidí a verlo.

Su expresión me causo un temblor en las piernas. No tenia brillo, sus ojos y todo su rostro estaban pálidos. Era como si toda su vida, su alma se hubieran esfumado, como si lo único que estuviera enfrente de mi, fuera un vil cascaron. No dije nada, solo lo observe.

Escuche la limusina pararse, el chófer se bajo y camino hasta la puerta y la abrió. Damon salio primero. No quería salir de la limusina, quería hundirme en ese asiento. No quería saber mas de todo esto, me habían metido en un problema del cual no tenia ni siquiera una maldita idea.

Jale aire antes de salir. Damon ya no estaba afuera, sin esperarme había entrado a su mansión. Camine admirando el lugar, era la primera vez que lo veía bien. Era hermoso todo era bastante grandioso.

Subí las escaleras hasta la puerta principal. Entre haciendo eco con los tacones en el mármol. Me quede parada en mi sitio no sabia a donde dirigirme, me sentía tan fuera de sitio.

Rose apareció por una de las esquinas de la mansión.

—¡Hola! Bienvenida —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Hola —conteste algo nerviosa.

—Entra, no te quedes allí parada —finji una sonrisa y camine hasta donde estaba ella—, acompáñame —me hizo señas con sus ojos.

La seguí hasta el tercer piso. Lo conocía por que ya había estado aquí. Me preguntaba si me llevaba a la habitación de Damon. La sola idea enviaba escalofríos a mi cuerpo. Giramos en otra esquina pasando de largo la habitación del desgraciado, pero la puerta estaba abierta. No pude evitar querer ver hacia adentro, con el rabillo de mi ojo y suavizando el paso me fije, pero nada, no estaba. Sacudí la cabeza para dejar de pensar idioteces, por que quería verlo, después de como me había tratado. Él era un imbécil y yo mas por querer verlo.

Llegamos a enorme puerta. Rose la abrió y entramos en la habitación, mi quijada cayo. Yo no estaba acostumbrada a lujos de esta magnitud. Siempre mi familia fue acomodada, pero después de la muerte de mi madre, todo cambio. Teníamos que vivir con mi padre al día.

Entre en la habitación que bien podría ser del tamaño del apartamento donde había residido ese año y medio. La habitación estaba decorada con colores crema y a perlados. La cama era enorme, se veía tan cómoda, unos pilares la rodeaban con unas cortinas cayendo en cascada a cada costado. Un majestuoso candelabro que caía como las patas de una araña. Muebles del color de toda la habitación. Era como estar en la habitación de un Ángel, si es que ellos poseían una.

Rose me hizo señas para que entrara del todo a la habitación.

—¿Que hago aquí? —pregunte incrédula.

—Esta sera tu habitación —espeto caminando hasta el armario, abrió las puertas dobles—. Hoy vinieron de la boutique, dejaron todo esto para ti —camine hasta el armario. Era enorme y ya estaba lleno de zapatos y ropa para todas las ocasiones. Me rasque la cabeza—. Puedes tomar lo que desees, es para ti. El baño esta a la izquierda —me señalo con el dedo—, puedes usar todo lo de esta habitación, es tuya —observe su rostro, sonreí. Ella movió los ojos hacia una pared—. Y eso de allá, creo que es el lado humano de Damon —dejo salir en un tono suave. Volteé el rostro por encima de mi hombro a ver de que era lo que hablaba. Ella camino hasta la puerta—. Que descanses —dijo cerrándola.

Me quede congelada por unos segundos analizando sus palabras _"Su lado humano"_ ¿tenia uno? lo dudaba.

Camine hasta la pared donde ella me había dicho y no pude contener la sensación en mi pecho. Me tape la boca.

La pared estaba llena de las fotografías que tenia en mi departamento. Era mi madre. Las fotografías estaban aquí, todas ellas. Las inspeccione, apreté los ojos para ver si en verdad estaba viendo bien, pero era real, ahí estaban todas. Sentí un dolor en el pecho, la nostalgia me tomo por sorpresa, unas lágrimas empezaron a correr, las limpie con fuerza. No debía llorar, no debía, todo esto era como un sueño dentro de una pesadilla. No comprendía a Damon, el se portaba de una forma en la que me empujaba a odiarlo y al siguiente instante, hacia estas cosas.

Exhale aire mientras veía cada fotografía, no las habían cambiado, seguían con los marcos con las que las tenia en el departamento, algunos los había hecho yo misma. Sonreí. Tome uno donde estamos los tres, mi padre, mi madre y yo. Fue unas semanas antes de que la diagnosticaran. Ella había muerto de cáncer. No se había podido hacer nada, ya que cuando se lo diagnosticaron estaba bastante regado en zonas criticas. No le habían dado muchas esperanzas, ella se rehusó rotundamente a la medicina y las quimioterapias. Su único deseo había sido morir en paz, como ella siempre había sido, un espíritu libre. Tal vez por eso ansiaba tanto la libertad, por que a pesar de que mi madre se había casado y me había tenido, su espíritu siempre fue libre, aventurero.

Volví a colocar la fotografía en su lugar. Tome una larga respiración y camine hacia la cama. Me tumbe en esta enterrando mi rostro. Las sabanas me acariciaban, se sentía tan bien. Me envolví en ellas y rodé envolviéndome como un capullo. Quede de frente, perdí mis ojos en el alto cielo de la habitación. Miles de pensamientos corrían por mi mente. ¿Por qué Damon se tomaba tantas molestias por una compra? o como él me había llamado, su mascota. ¿Por qué no solo me encerraba en el sótano y me dejaba allí? o incluso ¿por qué no solo me mataba o algo que los locos como él hicieran? _"Yo soy malo Elena, soy una persona que abusa y le gusta el poder, soy una persona que jamas en tu vida, hubieras querido cruzarte"_

Esas palabras llenaron mi cerebro. Sí él, en verdad era malo como decía, por que no era así, en verdad malo. Tal vez no sabia como ser delicado, tal vez su carácter era fuerte, no sabia como tratar a las personas. Gire los ojos, solo estaba buscando escusas.

No, no me sorprendería por los detalles que había tenido conmigo, no debía. Él me trataba como si fuera un objeto, a mi mente se vino la rubia, ni siquiera se digno a decirle quien era. Aunque él mismo no lo supiera, bien había podido decirle que era su asistente, como le decía a todo mundo.

Aspire aire y cerré mis ojos, dejándome arrastrar por la calma del silencio en mi habitación. Un profundo cansancio se apodero de mi cuerpo y solo me rendí a los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
